Cute and Misunderstood
by Museless Fool
Summary: AU. Michiru runs into a spot of trouble on the street but when a mysterious stranger steps in to save her the real trouble starts.
1. Chapter 1: The Typhoon

_Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi and its respective studios. If stories depicting relationships between women offend you kindly hit that back button. _

* * *

_A/N: So I am sure some of you folks remember this story. I had taken it down a while back because I was not feeling compelled to do updates for it. I felt I had written myself into a corner but I think it's very possible I'll be able to complete it. The creative forces have been strong with me these days. ;) _

_Thank you all so much for your supporting words, you are all wonderful readers. _

* * *

Chapter One: The Typhoon

Fat drops of rain hitting the windows broke her concentration away from charcoal lines, swirls, and careful smudging. Taking two steps back she surveyed the drawing that had engrossed her for the past hour. She shook her head in frustration, waves of teal green hair captured in a ponytail bobbing in silent agreement with her. It still wasn't right somehow. And the deadline was two days away. She muttered what she considered a lady-like curse as she gnawed on her lower lip with her teeth. Am I going to make it in time?

The raindrops pounded against the window panes and she suddenly realized how quiet it was in the clubroom. She was the only one left. Whooshing winds buffeting the side of the building brought home the fact that all the other students with good sense had left before the conditions outside worsened; she sighed at her folly. She had heard the reports of course, a typhoon was making its way towards the city and all students were warned off campus. They were told by faculty members to leave, they didn't have to go home as long as they weren't hanging around St. Lulim Academy.

A set of lone footsteps echoed in the hallway, stopping directly in front of the clubroom door. It slid open to reveal a female faculty member. "Miss Kaioh! What are you still doing here?"

"Ah, my apologies, I lost track of time," Michiru rubbed the back of her right hand on one cheek. Charcoal dust clung to her fingers and underneath her well-manicured nails.

"Please don't dawdle anymore. It's getting darker out there," the woman warned, still standing at the doorway.

"Yes, of course. Thank you," Michiru nodded with a smile. Her blue eyes, however, were drawn back to the piece she was currently working on, her mind a million miles away as she gently rolled the drawing up and placed it carefully in a carrying tube. The woman left after a moment.

Michiru washed her hands at the sink at the back of the room, gathered her things and turned the lights off. Her own footsteps echoed in the empty hallways. It was the first time she was leaving school on her own. Usually her friend and classmate Nagi walked with her. But today Nagi did not show up for any of their classes and Michiru had used the opportunity to stay in the art clubroom and work in quiet instead of heading home immediately like most of the other students.

Standing at the main doorway of the art building she contemplated whether it would be easier to just run all the way to her apartment without bothering with her umbrella. The gusting wind rendered it all but useless. She could see other people struggling with the clumsy things as they flipped inside out, or were pulled along by the strong blasts of air, getting completely soaked in the process.

She looked down at herself and thought for the first time perhaps it had been a bit foolhardy to wear the pale yellow sundress and simple sandals she loved so much on a day like today. The day had started out sunny enough she justified before shrugging to herself, Oh well, too late now. At least the apartment was only three blocks away. She made sure the waterproof tube was closed tightly to prevent moisture from entering the case then opened the door and dashed out into the tumultuous outdoors.

Soaked instantly, the light dress clung to Michiru's lissome frame. Patches of wet skin could be seen through the fabric and she hoped everyone on their way home was too busy to pay much attention to her state. Her seaweed hair was soaked and sodden; tiny trails of water dripped down her neck and shoulders as the wind increased its speed.

"Hey cutie!" A group of three men stepped out from under an awning directly ahead of her and Michiru felt her heart stop. Their sleazy appearance did not instill a sense of security, just the opposite in fact. The tallest of the three smirked at her. "Hey, why don't you hang out with us?"

She glanced around, realizing the street was practically empty with the exception of herself and the men. Her heartbeat started up again, this time double pace. She held her head high, meeting their eyes with her own in an attempt to portray fearlessness. Her grip on the wet tube case tightened protectively.

"Excuse me, I'm in a bit of a hurry if you don't mind," she replied evenly, as she made a move to step to the side.

"I don't think so!" said one of the men to her left and he made an attempt to snatch the tube, but she pulled back just in time. She had worked much too hard and for too long on this piece to just hand it over to some hoodlum off the street no matter how intimidating he seemed.

"What? Think you're too good for us? Princess?" The last word was pronounced with a sneer and she took another step back, preparing to turn and run the way she came. But as she stepped backwards her waterlogged body collided with another person's body from behind. The first thing she felt was the warmth seeping through her thin dress. It was a comforting feeling until she realized the fourth person could be a cohort of these men. Fear slid up her spine; she was now completely surrounded.

A low husky tone drifted past her ear as a warm hand landed on her shoulder. "Hey fellas, she's with me. Is there a problem?" The words seemed pleasant enough but the intent behind them reeked of malice.

The men in front of her wore matching expressions of loathing, contempt and a trace of unease. Who was this person? Michiru now knew for sure she had stepped out of the frying pan and right into the fire. Alright, not a cohort. Someone worse?

"Well?" the voice demanded, "Is there a problem?"

The tall man in the middle responded with a sullen, "No problem." They retreated under the awning and the hand on her shoulder applied the merest pressure to her exposed skin.

"Let's go," came the order and she began to walk forward, aware of the three pairs of eyes that followed her as she walked by. But what she was really concerned about was the hand on her shoulder with that gentle pressure. On the outside she felt cold due to the rain and the heavy winds but on the inside a slow flame sputtered; an anxiety was building in her. Whoever the person was who came along had certainly saved her but what if she was now in for a much worse fate?

They walked until they reached the next block, Michiru holding onto her bag and waterproof tube. Her thoughts flew with a million possibilities and scenarios of being harmed. Her breath hitched. She had promised her parents she would be careful in the city. And here she was in an unknown situation, moments from being mugged, murdered or much worse.

The hand released her shoulder suddenly. "Okay, that's enough," the voice was gruff but did not contain any of the malice from earlier. Michiru turned around immediately and blinked in shock. The rain continued to pour but she had no problem distinguishing her...savior? She had assumed the person behind her would be so much more dangerous but certainly had not expected her savior to be a tall, slender, blonde and boyishly cute...woman.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Reviews are most welcome. ;)_


	2. Chapter 2: Opposites Attract

Chapter Two : Opposites Attract

Michiru blinked once more to clear the rainwater out of her eyes. Despite the glare on the stranger's face she did not feel threatened at all. Or perhaps she did not feel that way now because she saw her rescuer was a woman. A very attractive woman. Michiru was entranced; she had never seen wet hair look so captivating before. The wind flung her wet blonde locks to and fro, water dripping from the ends. Nor had she ever felt such heat from a navy blue stare.

"What the hell are you doing?" the woman growled at her.

Too relieved to pay attention to the aggravated stranger, Michiru continued to take in the woman's appearance. She was dressed in all dark clothing, and the art student had to admit the jeans, button down shirt and motorcycle boots gave the blonde an edgy looked that appealed to her. Her rescuer did not look particularly dangerous until the woman took a step forward and leaned towards her. Michiru felt a thrill scampering up her spine. The stranger smelled of the rain and wind with an underlying hint of soap and cologne.

"Hey!" Michiru felt the woman's hands on her bare shoulders again. "Listen to me when I am talking to you!" Her skin felt warmer where the woman touched her and she wondered at the odd reaction her body seemed to be having.

"I am listening. Thank you! Thank goodness you came along when you did!" Michiru beamed at the woman, relief evident on her features. "My apartment isn't far from here. Would you like to come up and dry off?"

Dark blue eyes looked at her in stunned disbelief. "You're inviting me to your apartment."

Her shoulders were released quickly as the woman took a step back while giving her an appraising look. "Yes. As a gesture of gratitude," Michiru nodded, suddenly wanting to know more about this woman.

Narrowed navy blue eyes continued to stare at Michiru as if she had lost her mind. Eyes that seemed to peer into her very soul. Or at least past her dress-which wasn't that difficult considering the heavy rain made it all but see-through. Michiru felt that slow sputtering flame again except it wasn't anxiety but something so subtle she couldn't put her finger on it.

"You don't know a damn thing about me yet you're inviting me into your place." The stranger swiped her hand over her face, brushing the wet locks back from her forehead as she sighed in annoyance. "I don't need your thanks."

"Very well then. How about to get out of the rain? We're not getting any dryer just standing here," Michiru insisted. She could see the trace of doubt written on the blonde's face and knew it was only a matter of time before the woman said yes.

"For someone I just met you're pretty annoying and manipulative," the blonde said with a scowl.

"And you're very stubborn," Michiru said alluringly while she flashed her most charming smile. Somehow it was so very important that Michiru found a way to keep the woman around. She had a feeling once the stranger walked away she would not see her again. She dreaded that idea more than she had dreaded facing the three men earlier. Just why was the company of this woman so important? Perhaps it was the reluctant hero act that intrigued Michiru. Or perhaps it was the faint stirring of attraction that became stronger with each passing moment in the woman's presence.

-x-x-x-

Haruka stared at the back of the elegant young woman in the pale yellow sundress. She had been close enough to hear the exchange between the three men and the teal-haired woman. Even as she moved she questioned exactly why she was stepping out from her semi-dry loitering spot directly into the rain just for this woman-someone she did not know and who seemed quite well off. Haruka had her share of dealing with polite society. Of course she did not know for sure if the woman was rich but her bearing certainly suggested an elegance and grace commonly found in the wealthy. She wanted nothing more than to walk away but she knew sooner or later the guilt would get to her. She scowled as she stepped up behind the woman.

The three hoodlums standing in front of the teal haired woman were familiar to her. The woman in front of her chose to take a step back at that moment and collided with Haruka's long frame. Her belly muscles tightened at the small zing she felt once their bodies came into contact. Ignoring the feeling she placed her hand on the woman's wet shoulder. Her eyes narrowed, she glowered at the three who immediately recognized her. She heaved a mental sigh of relief the moment they moved aside to let her and the woman pass, making sure to keep the menacing facade in place. They crossed over to the next block, the frenzied wind and heavy rain immediately obscuring them from curious eyes.

"Okay, that's enough," she quickly released the woman's shoulder. The skin under her hand had seemed electrified yet soft and smooth and Haruka could not move away fast enough. The woman walking in front of her spun around and Haruka felt a heat zip through her. This wasn't the first time she had felt such a thing, but it was the only time she felt it so strongly. The typhoon was quickly growing in strength and trouble was brewing just as quickly. She made the decision to walk away as fast as possible and instead found herself unexpectedly interrogating the knockout gazing raptly at her.

_Why, oh why, didn't I just walk away?_

* * *

_To be continued! Reviews are loved and appreciated! ;)_


	3. Chapter 3: Familiar Strangers

Chapter Three: Familiar Strangers

A furious gust of wind buffeted Michiru's back while she extracted her keys from her bag. She shuddered when the blast hit her, only to go still when she felt that new but already deliciously familiar warmth of the blonde's tall frame behind her. She could no longer feel the wind and she realized that there was a purpose to the woman's act-Michiru was being protected from the typhoon's fury. Flames ignited in her cheeks and in her lower belly. Didn't this stranger realize what her actions caused within Michiru? Was the blonde doing it on purpose? Michiru bit her lips as the stranger moved in closer, she wanted to turn and catch a glance of the woman's face. Not being able to see the woman caused a flash of nervousness accompanied by the unnameable emotion she felt when they stood talking in the rain. Her long, delicate and artful fingers suddenly felt clumsy as she pushed the key into the lock.

Since she arrived in the city for school five months ago Michiru had not invited any of her friends over to her second floor apartment. She did not like the notion of inviting just anyone into her private space and yet here she was with a stranger standing at the door to her home. A very cute stranger, but still a stranger. Just what was she doing? _Following your instincts._ The idea manifested itself and she pounced on it, readily agreeing. The magnetic attraction she felt the moment she locked her gaze onto the blonde's convinced her to persuade the woman to follow her home. Long callused fingers brushed past hers and gently took the keys from her hands. A tingling heat unlike anything she had ever felt before blossomed immediately on the skin which was lightly grazed and she almost moaned out loud from the sensation.

"You're taking too long," the low, impatient tone came from over her shoulder, winding its way into her ears, up into her brain and triggering a primal impulse inside of her. Michiru did not hear the words: she only heard the honey-whisky huskiness, the almost undetected vibrations from the intonations issuing past the woman's lips.

As a direct result her entire body felt too sensitive. The blonde turned the key and pushed the door open ahead of Michiru. She saw the flight of stairs heading up to her apartment and began to move forward, the stranger's body heat remaining close. She stopped in the tiny foyer, a small square of space where she typically removed her footwear before ascending the stairs.

Today was different, however;the moment the tall blonde closed the door behind her and muted the typhoon Michiru was upon the woman. One moment she was glancing up the stairs and the next Michiru's hands were grabbing onto the strong shoulders of the woman, their lips pressed together with an urgency that shocked her. At first the woman stood still but quickly took control when Michiru's fingers traveled up to the nape of the tall woman's neck and slipped through the wet blonde strands that nestled there. The bag and tube case the art student carried fell at their feet forgotten.

Michiru practically purred when she felt the hands of the stranger glide down her shoulder to her waist. Her wet dress did nothing to ward off the heat she felt from the palms resting on her waist. Firm but soft lips caressed her own and her lids drifted closed over blue eyes swirling with arousal. Every move was instinctive. Michiru was struck with the sensation of living her entire eighteen years while lacking something only to be ambushed by feelings and emotions she had not known she craved. It was if they already knew each others' bodies from a previous life.

The stranger reversed their positions, pinning Michiru to the door. Their mouths parted and Michiru gasped for air while her grip tightened in the woman's hair. Her eyes roved over the blonde's face taking in every nuance expressed. She could see-could feel the difficulty with which the woman was breathing. The art student was trapped, her body caught between the cool door and the contrasting heated body of the stranger. She shivered as their gazes caught, eyes the color of ocean depths staring into deep navy.

The stranger opened her mouth once as if to speak, closed it and lowered her head instead. Michiru tilted her own head up in response, eager for the taste of the woman's lips. They collided in the most pleasant way, melting into each other in an effort to get closer and closer still. The stranger's hands slid from Michiru's small waist down her rear and the art student reacted accordingly, wrapping her legs around the blonde's hips when she was lifted upwards.

The woman chose that moment to press against her very core and Michiru felt a shock of pleasure in her lower parts. Her dress had hiked up when she wrapped her legs around the woman's waist, and the wet jeans of the stranger grazed the insides of her thighs; she shivered anew from the feeling it elicited. Michiru's eyes drifted closed when she felt a pair of warm lips caress the underside of her jaw.

She moaned out loud and it echoed in the space of the stairwell. The sound of it was highly erotic-she had never made such a sound before. It took a moment to sink in that she made such a noise due to the fact that she was in a very compromising situation with a woman whose name she did not even know. Her eyes flashed open as the realization hit and her senses returned.

"Wait-" she drew a breath, "wait a moment...uh..." Embarrassment struck her and her already pink face was flooded with ruddy crimson. Heads inches apart, Michiru could see her words had an immediate effect on the other woman, her rush of arousal seemed to visibly abate. Michiru already missed the tornado of need that had been reflected in those navy eyes.

"Ha-" came the croak before the woman cleared her throat and tried again, "Haruka Tenoh." The unasked question-And you?-was obvious on the blonde's flushed face. Beneath the surface of her visage an even more important question was being asked – what just happened?

"Michiru, Kaioh" the art student offered as the bottoms of her feet came to rest on the floor again. Haruka had lowered her gently as she spoke then stepped backwards. Michiru wondered why, wondered if the blonde did it to instill a sense of calm between them; then she remembered she inadvertently halted their activity by speaking. Her gaze swept down the woman's length, lingering on the blonde's mouth and hands. Michiru's own lips felt bruised and sensitive, tingling in a most sensual way.

She tore her eyes away and focused on the stairs, "We should head upstairs and get out of these wet things."

Michiru's eyes darted back to Haruka's eyes the moment she realized what she said. Haruka's expression was inscrutable, the blonde's body rigid. At the sight the art student felt an involuntary smirk growing on her lips and the tall woman's own tightened into a straight line the moment the smirk was spotted. To think she had the power to unravel the woman's restraint was a great stroke to Michiru's ego. It delighted her immensely to know she was not the only one feeling rather weak in the knees from desire.

Michiru ducked her head and walked past the woman but not before picking up the previously forgotten items on the floor. "Please come in," she tried her damnedest to keep the playful tone to a minimum, then turned and walked up the stairs.

* * *

_To be continued. _

_Praises, give me your praises. Just kidding. Reviews are nice though. :D_


	4. Chapter 4: Lying to Oneself

Chapter Four: Lying To Oneself

_What just happened?_

Haruka's forehead made a small thud as it connected to the tiles of the shower. Hot water washed over her body and Haruka had to admit the heat of it felt very good after the cool rain of the typhoon. What the hell just happened? It had only been minutes since the incident at the bottom of the stairs. Haruka barely had time to take in the comfortable kitchen before she was guided into a small hallway and ushered into the bathroom where Michiru demanded her wet clothes. From the moment the blonde met the other woman she had not felt in control at all. It infuriated her how easily she had gotten caught up in the woman's flow.

Her lips still tingled from kissing Michiru. Her right hand, which hung at her side, moved of its own accord until she realized her fingers were touching her lips. She could not get rid of the sensation. Desire had blindsided her until she could do nothing but heed its call. She stared at her hands which only minutes ago had grasped the heated flesh of the teal-haired woman. They could recall perfectly the softness to which she had clung.

To rid herself of the sensation she slid her palms onto the cold tiles in front of her, but the slick smooth tiles did nothing to rid her of the impression. A knock came and her head swung around to peer at the frosted glass door where a vague shape was outlined.

"Haruka? I don't have anything that will fit you but you can use this robe until your clothes are dry," Michiru's voice was distorted due to the water from the shower but Haruka thought she could hear cheeriness in the woman's words.

"Okay," gruffness coated the reply from Haruka.

Was it really okay to stay here in this woman's home clad in just a robe for any amount of time? She didn't think so but it was too late to just walk away. The best thing to do would be to get dressed and leave as soon as her clothes were washed and dried. Yes, that's right. No more getting pulled into the strange woman's orbit. No more confusion and certainly no more lust. Haruka nodded her head decisively, hell-bent on leaving before she did something stupid.

-x-x-x-

The tension of being around Michiru while wearing practically nothing ebbed the moment the teal-haired woman left to take her turn in the shower. Haruka, heaving a sigh of relief, looked down at herself again. The turquoise silk robe Michiru lent her may have covered her torso but it did not cover much in the way of her legs. It carried the awkward feeling of dressing in a too-small yukata, one that left her calves and knees exposed.

An image of Michiru wearing the same piece of clothing occurred to her. While it seemed awkward on her own tall frame, Haruka imagined the short silky fabric would appear very elegant on the other woman; or, perhaps because the woman herself was very graceful Haruka could imagine the robe as being elegant. Whatever it was, it made Haruka feel like the opposite: rough and uncouth.

Disconcerted by the emotion she had not felt for years she shook her head in an effort to dispel the troublesome thoughts. Still frozen in the small hallway, she abruptly realized it would look odd if she was caught standing in the same spot after Michiru had told her, "Make yourself at home." Haruka's slim powerful legs moved of their own volition until she entered the room at the end of the hallway.

Her lips formed a small 'o' of amazement. For a typical person the area Haruka stood in would have been considered the living room, but Michiru had transformed the space into a studio. Canvases and various art supplies were scattered about the area in such a way that Haruka imagined Michiru could easily grab whatever she wanted while in the midst of working. The faint odor of turpentine hung in the air; Haruka did not dislike the smell.

The wall directly ahead of her was practically covered in canvases. The human body, realistically rendered in a range of subtle and vivid shades stared back at her. The crook of an elbow; the curve of a hip; the landscape of a back were all arranged before her. She was taken aback at the blatant talent displayed. Other stacks of canvas were braced against the wall of the room, their images facing the wall and Haruka found herself curious about their contents.

Her hand reached out tentatively with the intent of turning the top-most painting around but she drew back immediately. This was no way to behave in a stranger's home and she looked away. It was one thing to look at the openly displayed belongings in someone's home but Haruka considered it was too much like prying if the paintings were face-down. She likened it to opening drawers and medicine cabinets. Her gaze was drawn to a photograph which rested on a small coffee table nestled between two small sofas tucked into the far corner of the room. A bookshelf a head taller than the blonde stood nearby charmingly cluttered with various books and other small photographs.

Her footsteps were soft as she padded towards the coffee table with the letter-sized picture. A young Michiru flanked by a well-dressed, dark-haired couple smiled at her. A happy family: except Michiru didn't seem to share any of the man or woman's features. Haruka shrugged as she placed the photo back gently in its standing position. It wasn't any of her business. She was not here to learn anything about Michiru. She would wait for her clothes to dry and then she was out of here.

The sound of approaching footsteps in the hallway caught her attention and Michiru appeared, skin pinked from the heat of the shower. She was dressed in comfortable shorts and a tank top. Her hair hung in damp curls and Haruka thought of the sea then: deep, mysterious and a thing of beauty.

"Coffee, tea or me?"

"Huh?" Haruka's face suffused with color when the other woman giggled.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. You just looked so serious," Michiru explained with a smile. "I do mean it about the coffee or tea though. Or would you prefer something cold?"

The blonde cleared her throat, desperate to pull her thoughts away from the latter part of Michiru's first question, "Coffee, if you don't mind."

"Coffee it is!" Michiru exclaimed, her eyes twinkling.

"Is there anything you need help with?" Haruka offered and the other woman's lips turned up into a genuinely sweet smile. The effect of it was so dazzling Haruka almost couldn't bear to look.

"I don't need help," Michiru answered, "but the company would be nice."

Haruka nodded and followed the woman to the kitchen in silence.

-x-x-x-

"What do you do? Are you a student?" Michiru asked before taking a sip of coffee. They were back in the living room/studio, comfortably settled in the corner sofas. She sat on one sofa with one leg crossed over the other while Haruka sat stiffly, with her legs together across from her, the coffee table between them. Michiru had to stifle a smile at the woman's posture. Occasionally she could feel the heat of the blonde's navy eyes on her bare legs, and every time she felt the heaviness of it something in her stomach did a little jig.

"Does it matter?" the blonde answered after a moment of silence.

_Conversation with Haruka is like pulling teeth_, Michiru thought. The art student shrugged, "No, it does not. I was just making conversation."

"I'm a mechanic," the tall woman said, this time her gaze lingering on Michiru's hand which was wrapped around the coffee mug.

_It's a lie_, Michiru thought, _Or a half-truth at least. I suppose she has her reasons. Oh well._ She was not particularly hurt by the blonde's answer; instead, she resolved she would find out the truth eventually.

Haruka tilted her head towards the paintings, "You're very talented." It was said as a statement, cool and matter of fact instead of the gushing compliments most people gave Michiru upon seeing her work.

"Thank you," Michiru answered with a smile. Another reason to like the blonde sitting in front of her. She disliked others fawning over her and preferred to maintain her space. But it didn't hide the fact that Haruka was trying to deflect the conversation away from herself, "Are you usually in the habit of doing that?"

"Doing what?" faint frown lines appeared on Haruka's forehead as she stared at Michiru.

Michiru felt like shivering from the direct stare but somehow she controlled it. There was just something about being in this woman's presence that made Michiru feel like she was mere inches away from careening off a cliff. "Change the conversation so it's not about you."

"Because it doesn't matter. You won't be seeing me again," Haruka said, putting her mug down lightly onto the table. She stood suddenly. "Thanks for the coffee and the shower. I think it's time I go."

"Wait!" Michiru placed her cup down on the table and stood as well. She grabbed the blonde's hand and just that one touch ignited the slow smolder in her lower belly. She couldn't draw enough air into her lungs as she remembered the feeling of Haruka's body pressing against hers. Suddenly she didn't care that she barely knew anything about the blonde. She only wanted that sensation again.

She gazed up at the blonde, captivated by the long eyelashes of the woman and the building need they bracketed. The meeting of their mouths was inevitable and Michiru parted her lips immediately. The bittersweet taste of coffee clung to the lips upon her own. Her hands wandered between their bodies and tugged on the sash of the robe Haruka wore. She moaned in happiness when her fingers came into contact with the hot skin of the tall woman's slightly muscled belly.

She knew right there and then: there would be no stopping this time.

* * *

_To be continued._

_Thank you for reading! _


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Look Back

Chapter Five: Don't Look Back

The very first moment Michiru experienced Haruka's kiss, she had known she could never accept a kiss from any other. The kiss had proven that what she had felt upon meeting the blonde was not a fluke. Standing in the middle of her living room with mere inches between them Michiru felt the heat of arousal wash over her followed by the warmth of rightness. This is where she was meant to be: in this woman's arms. Haruka's kiss tasted of honeysuckle carried on a warm summer wind. It did not take much for Michiru to imagine herself with Haruka in a field, the music of breezes rustling through the trees and dancing through the blades of grass with the sun shining down upon them. She was surrounded by the heat and taste and smell of the woman.

When Michiru loosened the robe and slid her fingers across Haruka's skin, she could feel the tense form of carved muscles. The blonde woman's body felt like a Greek statue come to life: Michiru's own Galatea made of flesh and bone, tendons and sinews, underlain and intertwined to create a being of perfection for Michiru alone. But Haruka was not made of cold ivory; the very proof of it was the heat generating from the blonde.

She could feel the trim blonde shudder at her touch and she wanted to feel more, wanted to tease more until Haruka cried out. She slid her hands upwards and slipped the robe off the woman's shoulders. Strong shoulders bunched under Michiru's fingers and she felt Haruka's hands release their hold from her hips and slip under her tank top. Her skin was electrified beneath the blonde's hands, the rough calluses eliciting an arousing, chaotic sensation as they lightly caressed her back. She moaned into Haruka's open mouth and the blonde seemed to drink the very moan from Michiru's lips before deepening the kiss. When they broke apart Michiru immediately stepped back and slipped her own meager clothing. She missed the feeling of Haruka's hands on her skin as they returned to the woman's side.

As she revealed her naked body before Haruka, she could hear the inhalation of air from the blonde, could feel the further tightening of the already tense stomach muscles. There was a swelling of pride in her that came from the knowledge that Haruka found her beautiful. There was no other way to interpret the way the blonde stared at her: need was apparent but also there was awe reflected in Haruka's eyes as her gaze traveled along Michiru's frame. Instead of her art, it was the student who was now on display; but the idea of it did not disturb her because it was Haruka who was in front of her. She wanted Haruka to look at her.

Excitement swept through Michiru in response to the hotness of the woman's hungry gaze. She took Haruka's right hand which hung forgotten at the blonde's side and placed it on her chest, the lower half of the woman's palm hugging the rise of Michiru's breast. Her heart beat wildly in her chest under the blonde's long fingers when they touched her unclothed form.

"Before we go any further I want to tell you I don't do this," Michiru spoke quietly, her words husky. "You are the first I've invited into my home. You are the first I've allowed to touch me this way."

"The first?" Haruka's words were reduced to a whisper. "Then I can't...I shouldn't..." Her body had tensed like a wild bird preparing for flight and Michiru knew she had to stop the blonde. A foot of space remained between them and she could sense Haruka was ready to erect a wall if she did not say the right thing.

"You should," Michiru's voice gained strength when she thought that Haruka might leave once and for all, "you should because I want you to. And you want to as well. I can see it in your eyes and hear it in your voice."

"Michiru-" the blonde began only to be cut off by the teal-haired woman who stepped closer and whispered in her ear.

"Haruka, make love to me. Please."

That one sentence ended the discussion. Michiru felt Haruka's arms wrap around her before she was lifted and carried to the sofa. Laid out on the couch, Haruka kissed Michiru softly, their breaths mingling. The urgency was now gone, replaced by a slow sweetness. The dreamy, easy movements of their actions were quite at odds with the tempest of the outdoors. Michiru forgot all about the typhoon, the blessed typhoon that started it all when Haruka's frame finally stretched out beside her.

-x-x-x-

When Haruka awoke it was to the unfamiliar sensation of bare skin against her own. There was a pain in her neck due to her uncomfortably cramped position against one sofa arm and her feet and a portion of her calves were numb from hanging off the other arm. The thought struck her right away that she had done something stupid. A lock of teal hair lay across her lips; the scent clinging to it reminiscent of cucumber melon.

"Shit!" she muttered to herself and the woman who lay curled up against her chest stirred and moaned indistinctly before finding the rhythm of sleep again. The ticking of a clock summoned her glance and she saw it was mere minutes after midnight. The roaring winds had abated but the rain continued to fall, the sound of it softly drumming upon the roof and walls of the building.

Gently extricating herself from Michiru, Haruka was halfway across the room filled with the intention of doing what she had vowed to herself earlier-getting the hell out-when something stopped her, and she turned and stared at the peacefully sleeping woman. Haruka could not say how long she stood watching the woman but she did know time had passed because the ticking of the clock continued. The form of the student stirred and for a moment she thought Michiru would wake up, but the woman just shifted until her knees were drawn up to her center and she was curled into the fetal position. Michiru frowned for a few seconds before her expression settled back into one of peace and Haruka experienced a strange pang in her chest. Bending low she picked up the robe she had worn hours earlier and quietly walked back to Michiru. A few strands of hair had fallen across the woman's face and Haruka gently moved them aside before covering Michiru with the robe. Because she was curled up the robe easily covered the woman's frame from shoulders to feet. Only Michiru's head remained exposed and the image of it gave Haruka the thought of a small child tucked into bed. An urge to protect this woman stirred inside Haruka.

Her day had gotten unexpectedly complicated very quickly. What she was about to do to Michiru might be despicable but Haruka knew it was a rule of life. Hurt or be hurt. It didn't matter that Michiru might have spoken the truth earlier about Haruka being the first. She could very well be like the other one. In the end everything was reduced to games for wealthy women like her and Haruka cursed whatever it was that had drawn her to this woman. To this new game.

_It doesn't matter now. When I leave the game ends._

She quickly crossed the room again and turned off the living room lights before going down the hallway and entering the small room that contained the washer and dryer and a sink. Michiru had pointed it out to her before stepping into the bathroom to take her own shower. It already felt like that happened years ago. Only the sensations of the teal-haired woman remained truly vivid; being with Michiru had made everything else seem like an old grainy photograph.

She dressed quickly then passed her hands through her hair in an attempt to smooth it. She caught a whiff of Michiru's scent as she did so and realized it clung to her hands. She recalled the pain-pleasure look on Michiru's face when she had slipped her fingers between the woman's legs. Haruka's heartbeat sped up and her face felt hot. She swore savagely as she turned on the tap and thrust her hands under the flow of water, scrubbing her palms and fingers with soap until she was satisfied the scent of the woman no longer lingered. She firmly turned off the water and exited the room. A quick look towards the living room revealed the light was still off, the quiet uninterrupted; she made her way past the kitchen and down the stairs.

Her boots sat neatly in the small entryway where she had placed them earlier and she drew them onto her feet with practiced ease. The door opened out into the wet void of the night and she entered it without looking back once.

-x-x-x-

Michiru could not say what woke her but for a moment she imagined she heard the faraway slam of the door downstairs. The living room was dark but the kitchen light was still on, the small hallway awash with light. She sat upright and the cloth covering her pooled partly in her lap and onto the sofa; she recognized it as the robe she had lent Haruka.

Haruka.

Where was Haruka? Her thoughts were an invading force centered on the blonde woman. The very air of the apartment was still and Michiru knew for certain the woman had left. Michiru, accustomed to being alone, suddenly felt very lonely. She had preferred keeping to herself on many occasions but suddenly she didn't enjoy the feeling; Haruka had come along and changed something inside of her.

To stifle the feeling she got up from the couch and prepared to do what she did best. She did not bother to get dressed but went right to work setting up a clean canvas on her easel. Her brushes stood at attention, dry, clean and ready to be sullied with paint. Her hands flew across the blank space as fast as her thoughts of the night flew through her tumultuous mind. What had been devoid of color was now filled with the warm tones of yellows, pale and deep; flesh tones; and hints of navy-blue shadows.

When she finished Michiru knew that she would always recall the feeling of Haruka surrounding her every time she looked at this particular painting.

* * *

_To be continued._


	6. Chapter 6: Rumors and Reputations

Chapter Six: Rumors and Reputations

By the next day the typhoon had blown itself away and it was business as usual at St. Lulim Academy. Despite being up late Michiru did not feel tired. Like the day before she was in the clubroom standing in front of an easel; but unlike yesterday the portrait before her sat untouched as she stared out the window. The sun shone down upon the trees, grass, various plants and students all across the campus. She thought being out in the sun might feel a lot like how she had felt when Haruka had looked at her.

"It would have been nice to say goodbye to her at least," Michiru muttered to herself as she bit the tip of her finger. A light pink flushed her cheeks when she thought it was one of the very same fingers used to touch the blonde in intimate ways.

"Oh! Our dear Miss Michiru is staring off into space with a most interesting look on her face, Hikari!"

Michiru looked to her left to find her classmates Nagi and Hikari looking at her in an intrigued manner. A friendship between the women had developed naturally as all three shared many of the same classes, but Michiru liked the shorter dark-haired Nagi more than the tall blonde Hikari. She just could not bring herself to trust the standoffish Hikari as readily as she did the warmer Nagi. Michiru always considered herself a good judge of character and listened to her instincts when it came to allowing people into her life, but she could not just disregard Hikari out of respect for Nagi: the two were cousins, even though they did not share a family resemblance.

Mischief lit Nagi's elfin features as she continued her jesting, and in a teasing voice asked, "Have you gone and fallen in love now?"

Michiru laughter rang a little false to her own ears and she hoped the women in front of her did not notice. "Love? Oh, not at all. Although I did meet someone cool yesterday."

Nagi squealed and even Hikari looked interested. "Do tell! What did he look like? What's his name? Is he a student here?" the shorter woman assaulted Michiru with questions.

She laughed again, with real mirth at Nagi's exuberance. "You couldn't just ask one question at a time could you? Alright, alright. He is actually a she. Her name is Haruka and she's tall and blonde..." Michiru trailed off when she realized Nagi had gone pale and refused to meet her eyes while Hikari's lips twisted unpleasantly.

"Both of you know her?" she asked as the realization dawned on her.

"I wish I didn't. She has a bad reputation," Hikari replied in obvious derision. "That whole Tenoh family is no good. Her father is a jailbird. Constantly in and out of jail. Her mother is a thief and Haruka is a violent sociopath."

Michiru could see Nagi had tried to butt in when Hikari spoke but quickly closed her mouth. She would have preferred then and there to be alone with Nagi during this discussion.

"How do you know all that?" she voiced her doubt at Hikari's words, she did not want to believe that the person who saved her could be capable of any such violent deeds.

"Tenoh's mother used to work for my family as a maid. One day she stole some of mother's jewelry. She denied it, but mother knew it was her. The day we fired her, Tenoh came over and tore the place apart. She even injured our butler. She should have gone to jail for it, too, but mother was convinced not to press charges."

Hikari's face twisted ugly, her words dripping venom as she spoke before she walked away, "Psycho dyke. Stay away from her, Michiru."

Michiru became even more confused when Nagi muttered an apology and ran after her cousin. She couldn't quite comprehend what she was being told. Yes, she didn't know anything about Haruka but something within her doubted the woman could have done something without provocation. Who was the real Haruka? The one who hurt someone or the one who cradled Michiru in her arms yesterday before she drifted off to sleep?

* * *

_To be continued._


	7. Chapter 7: A Late Night Conversation

Chapter Seven: A Late Night Conversation

The streetlight in front of the house cast Haruka's warped shadow against the front door as she unlocked it as silently as possible. She opened the door quietly to prevent disturbing everyone sleeping inside; it was one-thirty in the morning. Late nights were a thing of custom for Haruka, she worked long, odd hours and arrived home at strange times. Some nights she arrived home much later if other jobs popped up but no such opportunity had presented itself tonight and so she had come straight home.

"I'm home," she announced quietly to the darkened hallway before she took her boots off. As she stepped further into the house she noticed a flickering light through the archway leading into the living room. Someone was still awake, really, it could only be one person. Making a detour into the kitchen, she grabbed a beer from the refrigerator then headed into the living room and plopped herself down on the couch next to the figure. The metal gave a sharp, loud crack and a hiss as she popped the top of the beer can. Taking a long pull of the contents she sighed in satisfaction as the liquid left a cold, biting trail down her throat.

"Welcome back," came a murmur and a small smile from her young companion before the girl's attention returned to the television.

"I'm back," Haruka answered, reaching out and ruffling the dark hair which caught the flickering light in shoulder length strands. "Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I couldn't sleep. I decided to checked on mama before coming in here. I knew you would be back early tonight."

"And what if I had another job lined up?" Haruka asked, surprised yet again by Hotaru's intuition. The girl had a knack for knowing when Haruka would arrive home.

Hotaru shrugged without answering, her gaze still on the television.

"How is she doing?" Haruka inquired, her voice low and full of concern.

"She's sleeping well tonight," Hotaru answered.

Haruka breathed a sigh of relief. Her mother's health had been getting progressively worse and there was nothing Haruka could do about it. Every hospital and doctor visit got more expensive. Her fists clenched tightly; it was all she could do to pick up as many odd jobs as possible. She worked herself ragged while trying to provide for Hotaru and her mother, Reina. She would gladly do it if it meant ensuring her mother's recovery but so far she was only able to barely keep the household afloat financially. Tears of frustration pricked at the corners of her eyes and she swiped her face angrily before Hotaru noticed.

"Papa stopped by this evening," Hotaru said above the low volume of the TV, her voice unaffected by the particular topic. She did not quite share the same feeling of contention Haruka carried towards their father.

"That useless drunk!" The blonde growled, none too pleased by the news, "What did he want this time?"

"He brought some peaches. And a bit of money he won while playing pachinko," Hotaru answered.

"Pachinko? He should be out there looking for a proper job to support his family, not gambling!" Haruka complained, her voice bitter. Her father, Satoru Tenoh, had been truly useless for as long as Haruka could remember and her relationship with him was less than ideal.

"It's true, Haruka is more of a papa than papa," Hotaru said as she leaned her head against the blonde's tense shoulder.

Haruka relaxed when she felt Hotaru's weight against her. She put her free arm around her half-sister's shoulder. Growing up, it had always been just Haruka and her mother. Occasionally her father showed up, more often than not reeking of booze. Sometimes he would bring a small amount of money home and sometimes he would take from Reina. Satoru was also a philanderer but Haruka had not learned of it until much later. Reina admitted she knew he saw other women and could do nothing about it. It saddened Haruka to learn Reina had just accepted Satoru's drunken behavior and infidelities. The blonde considered it a small mercy that he was not an abusive husband as well.

When Haruka was fourteen years old, her father had shown up with an eight year old dark-haired girl that looked just like him. She had known immediately that this girl was her sister. Her father had left Hotaru behind, claiming the girl's mother was no longer alive and from then on it had been Haruka, Hotaru and Reina together. Haruka, despite being angry with her father could not bear to display that anger to the girl. After all, Hotaru had just lost her mother and had Satoru for a father. Early on she was very protective of the quiet Hotaru, discovering a different kind of happiness, one which came with having a sibling.

Haruka thought Satoru had finally done something right when he brought Hotaru home seven years ago. She could not imagine life without her little sister who had grown into a thoughtful, intelligent and surprisingly funny girl.

"I'm sorry I leave you alone with mom so much," Haruka squeezed Hotaru's arm gently as she apologized.

"I don't mind, I know it's because you have to work so hard to support us," Hotaru admitted with a gentle smile aimed at the blonde. "I want to help too, and if I means I have to take care of mama then I will gladly do it. You don't have to be the only one to work hard."

Haruka gave the girl's arm another squeeze in response to Hotaru's words. "You're the best little sister anyone could ever ask for!" Haruka grinned when she noticed the flush of color in the girl's cheeks in response to her words.

"Ehh! Haruka, let go, you're squeezing me!" Hotaru wheezed as she struggled to escape Haruka's grip. "Don't tell me you've developed a sister complex now!"

The blonde's only response was a chuckle before she began to tickle her smart aleck of a sister.

-x-x-x-

A few days after that particular conversation with Hotaru, Haruka found herself in the vicinity of St. Lulim's campus due to business. Her dark blue gaze was drawn to the lush green grounds teeming with students while the school buildings loomed impressively in the background. She would have been lying if she said she did not feel a twinge of envy when noticing the studious yet carefree students. It had been a secret hope of hers to attend the university but the day Reina got sick the hope died. There was no way she could afford to pay tuition as well as the hospital fees. She shook her head, about to walk away when a flash of familiar green hair caught her attention before it disappeared again.

"Michiru..." she exhaled the name, suddenly overcome with a rush of yearning. It had been close to two weeks since she followed the woman home. Her life had gone back to normal as if nothing had happened but in the odd moments when Haruka didn't have to think about anything else her thoughts returned to the few hours she had spent with the woman. She could remember with excruciating detail Michiru's expressions but the one that stayed with her the most was the look of Michiru's face while she slept.

Catching hold of herself she pushed the unwanted emotions away and strode to her motorcycle parked nearby. Throwing one long leg over the seat of the machine she donned her helmet. _That was a one time thing. We're from different worlds, Michiru and I._ The motor under her sputtered, then caught; the roar of the painstakingly restored 1980's Bonneville a beloved sound. When she pulled away from the curb she failed to notice Michiru exiting the gates behind her, her face plainly displaying surprise and underneath the first emotion, pain.

* * *

_I understand some readers may not like the fact that Haruka and Hotaru are siblings but somehow I saw this working for this particular story._

_To be continued._


	8. Chapter 8: The Hunter and The Hunted

Chapter Eight: The Hunter And The Hunted

Two weeks. Give or take a day or two, it had been two weeks since Michiru's encounter with the handsome Haruka. She would have been lying to herself if she couldn't admit she'd been counting the days. The time had passed quickly; Michiru's charcoal portrait had catapulted her into a series of events which marked a very important time in her life as an artist. But as busy as she was, she simply could not forget the feeling of Haruka's toned body moving against hers. For the first time in her life, Michiru could say that perhaps she had fallen in love. And fallen hard for a stranger no less. Memories of the too short evening spent with the woman assailed her and a slow burn ignited within, much like a burning ember that catches flame with a gust of oxygen, growing and consuming as time went on. It wasn't the first time the feeling visited her and Michiru had tried to some degree of embarrassment to "scratch the itch" so to speak on her own without avail.

"Michiru..." a low voice, Nagi's, interrupted her flow of thoughts and Michiru looked over to her right to see the short brunette staring at her quizzically, "class is over. Are you okay? You look a bit flushed."

"Oh hi Nagi, just thinking of something," hoping the smile she flashed Nagi was convincing she gathered her books quickly. There was no way she could let on she was having such thoughts in class. But more importantly, she realized, there had not been much time to speak with Nagi alone. And every time she tried to bring up the topic of Haruka, Nagi switched the subject to something else, or excused herself claiming she had something to do. Michiru more than understood on some of those occasions the brunette couldn't talk, not with Hikari lurking nearby. Once more the blonde was waiting for Nagi and the smaller woman flashed Michiru an apologetic glance before following her cousin. There wasn't much she could do but wait while Nagi was alone.

Bathed in afternoon sunshine immediately after exiting the building, Michiru sighed in pleasure. The heat of the summer day felt glorious after being indoors all day long. Most of the student body on the grounds seemed to share her sentiment, she realized as she looked at her surroundings. Those who had walked out of the building in a rush suddenly slowed their footsteps in order to bask in the sunlight. She made it out of the gates and was about to turn towards the direction of her apartment when a figure caught her eye.

It was Haruka, even from behind there was no mistaking the tall woman's frame. Her short blonde hair shone gold in the sunlight as she flung one leg over a motorcycle parked at the curb. Before Michiru could call out, Haruka had already strapped on her helmet and taken off with a roar. The excitement the art student felt at seeing the blonde immediately turned to disappointment but she had no idea her face displayed the sudden misery she felt. She'd been hoping for a chance to see Haruka again, to fill her in on the changes in her life and to also find out more about the woman. But seeing the Haruka walk away from her a second time she couldn't help but feel hurt.

With a sigh she turned towards her apartment and began to walk. But there was something about the day itself that refused to let her stay dejected. The thought occurred to her that perhaps Haruka had not seen her. T_hat doesn't matter though. I've seen her twice in this area, which means there is a definite possibility of us meeting again._ With that thought she felt much better. Perhaps it was stubborn of her but she was determined to not let their only time spent together be a one night stand. Halfway home, her phone buzzed and she absentmindedly checked her messages.

A smile of triumph adorned her lips as she read her most recently received message. It was time to go on the offensive.

-x-x-x-

Michiru was not sure what to expect when she entered the bar but she found she liked the ambiance of the place immediately. The lighting was dim but bright enough to navigate her way through the crowd. Immediately to her left was a bar that took up half the length of the interior. Towards the back was a small stage setup which was currently empty. Music flowed in from overhead speakers, playing an English song she was unfamiliar with. Directly in front of the stage was a space that could be referred to as the dance floor that was five by five feet wide and nearer towards the entrance of the bar a few tables and chairs were situated for patrons. And speaking of patrons, her eyebrows went up a notch, the bar was filled with women. Only women. She had been directed to a lesbian bar. _I can't believe I'm here to seek out Haruka. Does that make me a stalker?_ An amused smile flitted across her lips.

_Haruka will be at Etoile tonight,_ Nagi's cryptic message had read and Michiru had not understood until she scrolled further down and noticed a link to a website.

She intended to ask Nagi how she knew where to find Harukalater but for now she was fully immersed in seeking out the blonde. Michiru, standing in the middle of the crowd saw her right away. Haruka was standing behind the bar while another woman spoke to her animatedly. Michiru, too far away to hear the conversation, felt a burst of jealousy when Haruka smiled back at the woman who then turned to the crowd and yelled above the music,"Haruka's going to play for us!"

Catcalls and whistles immediately rent the air and Michiru found it hard to contain her curiosity. She was pleasantly surprised when Haruka, bartender apron still wrapped around her hips, approached the stage with an acoustic guitar. The instrument looked so at home in the blonde's hands the image took Michiru's breath away. The crowd quieted, the music from the overhead speakers muted and Haruka, standing on the stage looked down at her instrument while she strummed the opening notes of a song the art student was quite fond of.

_"So leave your taxi waiting_

_And turn and close my door_

_And sit back down where you were sitting_

_A little closer than before_

_When you look that serious_

_It just makes me want you more_

_And I've been needing to tell you_

_The closer you get, the better I feel_

_The closer you are, the more I see_

_Why everyone says that I look happier_

_When you're around_

_The closer you get, the better I feel"_

Michiru's heart was in her throat. Haruka's husky tones and acoustic accompaniment made the song one of her favorites all over again. She even felt she preferred Haruka's cover of the Dido song. The emotion carried in the blonde's voice was breathtaking. She couldn't remove her eyes from the tall woman if she tried. Halfway through the song Haruka glanced up at the crowd and their eyes connected. Strong fingers continued to strum the guitar but the blonde's voice faltered on the next line before regaining her momentum.

The rest of the song was quickly over and Michiru realized it was because she had lost herself in the blonde's gaze. A need was growing in her while they stared at each other. It was only when the crowd of women cheered that Michiru became aware that Haruka had stopped singing. A voice behind her yelled 'encore' but Haruka, smiled and shook her head as she stepped off the stage. The crowd booed in disappointment but quickly went back to socializing with their friends. Michiru headed for the bar when the blonde returned behind the counter.

"What are you doing here?" Haruka glowered as Michiru situated herself on a barstool.

"I'm here for a drink," Michiru answered blithely to cover the thumping in her chest, "imagine my surprise when I noticed you work here."

"Uh-huh," the blonde's disbelief was easily apparent. She sighed, "fine then. What are you having?"

Not having thought her plan of pursuing Haruka through completely, Michiru was startled at Haruka's question. "Er..martini?"

A blonde eyebrow rose, silently mocking her, "a martini."

"Yes, you know, the drink with the olive?" Michiru answered with a blinding smile. It was the first time she was ordering alcohol. She had no idea what she was doing but she recalled her mother ordering a martini a few times while they were having dinner together. Of course she wasn't going to let Haruka know about her lack of cocktail knowledge. She was in a bar, therefore when in Rome do as the Romans and all that jive, she thought to herself.

The blonde gave her an indiscernible glance before shrugging, "whatever, you're the customer."

"That I am," answered Michiru as charmingly as possible.

* * *

_The lyrics above belong to Dido's "Closer", a hidden track on the album Life for Rent. Even at the beginning of this story I could see Haruka singing this particular song. _

_Thank you all for reading, reviews are always welcome and appreciated! ;)_


	9. Chapter 9: Trouble Follows You

Chapter Nine: Trouble Follows You

Haruka's shift was finally over. She sighed in relief, as she stepped out the back door and into the dark alleyway.

"Wait, Haruka!" Michiru called out behind her, and the tall woman whirled around, trapping the art student between the door and herself. The music from the bar could still be heard through the closed door.

"What do you mean _wait_?" Haruka growed. She was furious but had held it in during the evening. Being nasty to the customers wouldn't have been good for business. "Somehow you ended up here at my job. On a night that I'm working no less. I want to know how you found out where I was. You didn't come here to hang out with friends, or pick up anyone. You sat there all night drinking one drink, those eyes of yours on me the entire time. So, just what are you doing following me around like a goddamn puppy?"

At first Michiru's deep-sea blue eyes had gone wide, but as Haruka continued on, her expression returned to her all-too-knowing look which infuriated the blonde further. How could she just stand there so calmly? Especially when Haruka just wanted to wipe the smile off her face by kissing her senseless. That was the real reason Haruka why was so angry of course. She was not upset with Michiru but rather, at herself. The attraction she had felt from the very moment was growing stronger with each minute spent in the woman's company.

"You seem to have a fondness of doors and pushing me against them," Michiru said teasingly. The words sent Haruka backwards with a snarl.

Her breathing was erratic and Haruka knew if she spent any more time with Michiru it would be trouble. It would be too easy to lose control. Staring at the student's faintly curved lips in the practically non-existent lighting she wondered if they would taste as sweet as she remembered. Oh, how she longed to find out. But it would be such a stupid thing to do. So very, very, stupid.

"Why?" Her voice was hoarse when the single word escaped.

"Why what?" Was Michiru being coy? _Is she playing with me?_

"Don't play dumb. Why did you come here? Why are you so determined to-," she paused, hesitant to continue.

"To?" Michiru asked as she stepped closer and Haruka could feel a shudder building inside of her. It was so strong. Never had she been so fiercely attracted to someone. Michiru had stopped in front of her with mere inches between them. A light wind blew through the alleyway and stirred the art student's teal locks. A whiff of cucumber melon reached Haruka's nostrils along with the hint of a ocean breeze. The music was still playing, Tigerlily by La Roux she noticed absentmindedly as she reached out to caress the sides of Michiru's face.

_"I can see you burning with desire for a kiss_

_Psychobabble all upon your lips"_

Her eyes were drawn back to Michiru's slightly parted lips. Kiss me if you dare, they seemed to say. She breathed deeply, inhaling a mixture of a subtle perfume and a curious scent of the sea that was all Michiru. The student's hands rose and grasped Haruka's, her thumbs lightly grazing the soft skin of the blonde's inner wrists.

Michiru's eyes were already closed when Haruka began to lower her head.

"Well, well. If it isn't dyke Tenoh and her princess."

Haruka's head whipped up and to the left at the familiar voice. She could feel Michiru stiffen in her arms.

"Oh? Did we interrupt the lovers? Sooo sorry," the sneering voice came from their right this time, followed by the sound of laughter. There was a meanness in the voices, Haruka realized. They had been drinking. The last time she had met them, it had been daytime and they had been sober enough to know not to mess with her. They didn't like her, but they knew better than to goad her. But of course all reasoning had gone out the door the moment they ingested their bottled courage.

She leaned close to the art student and whispered, "Michiru, when I let you go, run towards the left. Just go as fast as you can."

"No! Haru-"

"Now!"

Michiru had not finished speaking when Haruka broke away from her and lunged to the left, her right fist cocked over her shoulder before she let it fly straight into middle of the thug's face. There was a sickening crunch as she felt his nose give way under her knuckles before he stumbled backwards, his hands automatically going to his bleeding nose.

"You bish!"

A streak of teal hair passed her and Haruka was satisfied to see Michiru had listened to her instructions. She spun around quickly to face the other two who came after her. Her right leg came up, fast and tight, striking the one to her right in his solar plexus quickly while she blocked the punched aimed at her head from the thug on her left. He renewed his attack striking at her mid-section instead but she backed away out of his range. The man who had received the kick to his abdomen rolled on the ground clutching his stomach. This one, taller than the other two did not seem as inebriated as his friends.

He stepped closer, shrinking the distance she had increased. His leg rose, but she blocked it, made to grab his ankle in order to throw him off balance but it didn't work. He slipped out of her grip, his fist heading straight into her face but stopped within two inches of her. His eyes rolled back into his head before he crumpled to the ground. Michiru stared at Haruka, the two-foot length of pipe still raised in the air.

"You really didn't think I'd leave you here alone, did you?" The art student asked, as she lowered her weapon.

Haruka stared at her, too surprised to answer.

* * *

_To be continued._


	10. Chapter 10: Knowing Enough

Chapter Ten: Knowing Enough

"You knew those men," Michiru wasn't asking but rather stating the fact as she handed Haruka a pack of frozen peas. "And they knew you."

They were in the art student's apartment with Haruka sitting on the very couch where they made love. The thought of it lingered on the surface of her mind but she tried ignored it. There were more pressing matters to take care of. She carefully placed the frozen bag over her bruised and swollen knuckles. How much of it should she tell Michiru? Could she trust the student? Then again, Michiru had risked her own life by returning to the fight. At the very least she was owed some kind of explanation.

"They're a couple of guys who work for a loan shark." Michiru sat down in the other couch across from her and nodded for Haruka to go on. "A while ago I was desperate for money. Every bank I went to denied me so I had to find an alternative. I was able to borrow some but I couldn't pay all of it back in time. I started making deliveries in order to pay off the rest of the debt. Those men were the ones who usually made the deliveries but I ended up taking their work away. They developed a grudge because of that. They probably didn't like me from the start either because I wasn't a typical woman."

"What were the deliveries?" Michiru asked.

Haruka shrugged,"I didn't ask. I just wanted to pay off my debt." But she had a good feeling the packages she had been transporting were tied to extortion and possibly drugs. But she had no proof. Either way, She didn't think it would go over well with the art student and so she feigned ignorance.

"Anyway, I guess when I ran into you two weeks ago, and pretended I knew you that was the last straw."

"Are you still making deliveries?"

Haruka shook her head, "No. I quit the moment my debt was repaid."

_The 'boss', Kazuki Ito, in his snakeskin pattern suit stared at her from behind his desk. It was a tasteless look on his skinny frame but she understood none of the thugs that worked under him would tell him that. Not that they had better taste in clothing either. She was seated as well in the dim second story office above a dive bar. Her expression was stoic, she was not going to display any emotion. Not in front Ito. There was no way she'd ever let them think she was weak because it was people like him that preyed on the weakness of others. It was their livelihood. And as much as Haruka despised men like him she had no other choice. But not anymore. She was done._

_"You did good kid," his snaggletoothed grin suddenly flashing at her. It irritated her, being called kid but she said nothing her expression unchanged._

_"Thanks. We're all squared away now right?" She made to stand and he quickly waved her back down. Neon glow from outside flashed on his multiple rings which adorned his fingers. She sat, knowing the grin of his could easily turn sour. She would have left already if not for the bodyguard at the door with the bulge of a weapon tucked at his side._

_"I think we can come to an agreement that would be mutually beneficial to both of us," he said and Haruka already knew where this was going. "Why don't you join my team. We can make a lot of money together."_

_"Thank you, I appreciate the offer but I have a regular job," she made sure to keep her voice neutral as possible. If she had to stay here much longer she was sure her contempt for him would leak out. Perhaps she hadn't done a good enough job of hiding the emotion because his eyes narrowed at her for a moment before resuming his genial expression._

_He grinned at her again, but this time the gesture was fake. "Well, I can't say I'm not disappointed at your answer but what can I do?" He shrugged good-naturedly, smiling as he did so. He glanced over her shoulder to the guard at the door. "Show Ms. Tenoh out, Kai." As she rose from her seat once more he turned his attention to her. "Should you change your mind the offer still stands."_

Haruka could see Michiru was itching to ask why she had needed the money in the first place. If she was the one in Michiru's shoes she might have wanted to know the reason too. But she had to give the woman some credit, despite Michiru's curiosity she didn't ask.

"Did the swelling go down?" The teal-haired woman asked instead, her gaze directed at the blonde's hands.

"Huh? Oh," Haruka glanced down at her right hand, removing the packet of peas as she did so, "yeah, there seems to be some improvement." She flexed her fingers, the pain had lessened as did the swelling.

"I think you broke his nose," there was a hint of satisfaction in Michiru's words. Haruka looked up into the woman's face but found the expression there innocent.

"Yeah well, he deserved it anyway," Haruka placed the peas on the table and sat back, running her fingers through her hair with a sigh.

Michiru glanced at the blonde's lips with a faint smirk upon her own, "and it was such a good mood too."

A light dusting of pink appeared on Haruka's cheeks much to her mortification. Michiru's sly smile deepened. Just what was it about this woman that affected her so? Haruka just couldn't understand it.

"Now I have a question for you, Michiru," she said as a question from earlier in the night repeated itself in her mind.

"Ask away," Michiru nodded throwing one leg over the other, resting her hands atop her knee. The action brought Haruka's attention to the woman's neatly painted coral toenails before her gaze wandered up a jean-clad calf and thighs to the dark gray three-quarter sleeve wide neck shirt that hung off one shoulder casually but so attractively; past the deliciously exposed skin of her neck before landing on pink lips and blue, blue eyes that smiled at her. As she stared at the woman, one teal eyebrow perked. "Didn't you have a question?"

Haruka glanced away, clearing her throat, "How did you know where to find me?"

"A friend told me," Michiru answered after a moment. It seemed to Haruka as if she was debating whether to tell the truth or not.

"Which friend? And how do they know me?" Haruka instantly became suspicious. She leaned forward, body tensed and coiled.

"My classmate, Nagi."

Nagi. The only Nagi Haruka could think of was a girl she had known many years ago. Her lips flattened in displeasure. Nagi wasn't a bad girl but her cousin was another story altogether. "How does she know where I work?"

Michiru shrugged, "I have no idea. I intend to ask her the next time I see her."

Haruka stood up, and stepped away from the sofas. Michiru was being truthful but the situation didn't make any sense to the blonde and it set her on edge. She began to pace around the room before she became aware there was something different about the space. Looking around at the walls she realized the wall of paintings were blank. Michiru had gotten up from the sofa and followed her. Before she could ask, the art student spoke, both of them looking at the blank wall.

"I'm having a show soon. The gallery wanted those pieces." Michiru said simply. Haruka detected the pride hidden underneath the words in the woman's voice. "I think I wanted to tell you, more than anyone else."

Haruka turned to her then. "Why do I matter so much to you?"

Michiru slipped her fingers into the left hand that hung at the blonde's side. "You just do. Is it so hard for you to accept?"

The feeling of Michiru's soft fingers intertwined with her own was a sweet feeling. "We hardly know each other," she tried to object.

"I know enough about you to know I like you. I enjoy your company, even when you're mad at me," sincerely shone in the depths of ocean blue eyes and Haruka found it difficult to look away. So she did the only other thing she could think of. Leaning close, she gave into the desire she had been fighting all night.

* * *

_To be continued._


	11. Chapter 11: Midnight

Chapter Eleven: Midnight

Haruka experienced a feeling of deja vu upon waking. There were minor differences this time around of course. Her legs weren't hanging off the couch, nor was there a pain in her neck. Her left arm was thrown over Michiru's mid-section while her right arm was tucked under her own head. They had fallen asleep while spooning, the sheet wrapped about their lower halves as if to preserve their dignity. The warmth of another body beside her was something she was unaccustomed to but Haruka had to admit it felt good just to lay with the artist. She winced at the revelation. She hadn't allowed anyone to get close since her teenage years but Michiru was breaking down her walls with ease from the moment they met.

_This can't go on._

The warning thought floated by in her mind languidly, almost lazily, in parallel with her posture. It really couldn't she knew but with every meeting their lives were starting to entwine even further, each thought and statement and confession from the other a vine securing itself around their very cores. They still did not know much about each other but Haruka saw the mystery did not bother Michiru. The artist seemed absolutely certain that time would bring all the answers she wanted to ask.

Haruka had never met someone who was so sure, so confident that it aroused her curiosity, not to mention arousing her libido intensely. Soft exhalations of air reached her ears in the dark assuring her the woman was soundly asleep. She removed her arm from around Michiru's middle and gently drew backwards to the edge of the bed. Navy eyes glanced down towards the floor automatically before she remembered they had taken everything off even before they made their way to the bedroom.

So as not to disturb the sleeping woman in bed, she stealthily made her way across the room and out the door. However, once out in the living room she ignored the clothing on the floor and made her way to the bathroom, her strides sure in the other woman's apartment despite being there only once before. Dull throbs of pain in her right hand flared hot as she washed her hands after relieving herself.

The injury reminded her of the evening and she knew she would be stupid to think she had truly gotten rid of those men after such an incident. Getting into a fight ensured Haruka was their foe. And what about Ito? How would he respond to such an act? Granted they had provoked Haruka and Michiru first, their intentions less than friendly but Ito might not take that into consideration.

Even so, she did not regret what she did. She was protecting Michiru and herself but it in the end Michiru had displayed her courage by returning to help Haruka. It was a brave thing to do but it was also very stupid. The blonde had to give Michiru respect for that even though Haruka had not said the words to the student.

She sighed as the worry hit her, a scowl sending her eyebrows downwards. All this trouble just for intervening, for trying to do the right thing.

"What do I do now?" She asked herself with a mutter as she swiped her hand through her locks. The evening played itself back in her mind, and she paused on the way out of the bathroom, her hand on the knob. Nagi's name had come up in the conversation. How Nagi knew where she worked was a mystery. And wherever Nagi was, Hikari was sure to follow. This was getting complicated quickly.

-x-x-x-

In the dark bedroom Michiru sat upright. The sudden fear she felt upon waking evaporated the moment she realized Haruka was still in the apartment – the sound of running water indicated the other woman was in the bathroom. Even if Haruka had to leave, it would be better seeing her off this time as opposed to the blonde simply leaving in the middle of the night. Her feet hit the floor while she reached for a robe. Pulling the soft fabric around herself she belted the sash loosely, absent-mindedly; Haruka was the only thing currently on her mind.

The image of the naked blonde exiting the bathroom casually as if she was right at home evoked palpitations in Michiru's chest before the feeling moved further down inside her to become flutters eventually zipping straight into her loins. It seemed her body was insatiable when it came to Haruka, Michiru concluded to herself. Not that she had a problem with it.

Michiru had found her muse and she wanted all of her.

When Haruka came within arms-length of her Michiru closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around the tall woman's toned frame.

"I hope I didn't wake you?" Haruka asked, her husky voice softer than Michiru had ever heard. Even the navy eyes glancing down at her seemed softer, more caring somehow and the student rejoiced internally at being the one subjected to such a gaze.

"You didn't. But if you were planning to leave, you should definitely have woken me up." The artist admonished Haruka, giving the blonde a light squeeze in the process. She kept her tone trifling, teasing almost, "It was most rude how you left the last time."

Haruka's body tensed inside her arms, her lips drawn into an inscrutable line and Michiru wondered if perhaps she had gone too far with the last sentence before deciding she would hold her ground. It most definitely had been rude the way the Haruka had left and she intended to challenge the woman about it. Teasingly or not.

The tall woman appeared to be debating with herself and Michiru simply waited for the other woman to speak.

"I'll stay if you want me to stay."

A small laugh escaped Michiru at the almost grudging tone in which Haruka had spoken, she simply couldn't help it, partly out of happiness and partly at the blonde's unconscious coyness. A frown grew on the tall woman's face in response to Michiru's laughter. Seeing this the artist eased into a smile, her hands traveling up the sculpted planes of Haruka's back before they came to rest on the sides of the tall woman's face.

Michiru stood on tiptoes, purposefully letting her lips rest on one side of Haruka's mouth, barely touching until the need to feel more overtook her. She deepened the kiss, the blonde permitting her entrance immediately. Although they had shared many kisses before it still felt like it was the first time she was kissing Haruka. When they parted Michiru drew back, taking one of Haruka's hands in her own tugging her gently towards the bedroom.

"Let's go back to bed," she suggested softly. Haruka nodded, followed with eyes reflecting shades of desire and midnight.

* * *

_To be continued.  
_


	12. Chapter 12: Yesterdays and Today

Chapter Twelve: Yesterdays and Today

_Haruka paused long enough in her pruning of the hedges to wipe the sweat that had begun to drip from her forehead into her eyes. Using one end of the towel that draped around her neck she blotted away the salty trails as one would swat flies. The towel dropped back into it's previous position, the gardening glove covered hand already back to the handle of the large pruning shears she wielded. It wasn't difficult work but combined with the summer heat of the midday sun and yards and yards of hedges it was beginning to take its toll on her. But she wasn't going to complain, oh no, not one bit because she wanted this job. Had downright pestered her mother to put in a good word for her in fact._

_Reina Tenoh had tried to dissuade Haruka from manual labor insisting instead Haruka should focus on her studies rather than work even though it was summer Haruka was stubborn, and eventually her insistence won out. The sixteen year-old Haruka promised her mother to do even better in school as long as she could take on the assistant gardener job. Reina had just rolled her eyes and sighed at the teenager's words. Haruka was elated. She wanted to work and the assistant gardener position was better paying than working at a restaurant or convenience store. This wasn't the case ordinarily but since she'd be working for her mother's employers, the Nakamuras who were well known to reward hard work and loyalty with generosity. She swiped at her brow again, determined to finish the hedges in an hour._

_"You're looking parched, assistant gardener."_

_Haruka almost dropped her pruning shears when the voice spoke directly behind her. She spun around, "Hikari! Geez, don't scare me like that! And don't sneak up on me, I could have hurt you with these." Haruka gestured to the shears, a frown on her face._

_Much to her consternation Hikari appeared quite unperturbed. The fourteen year-old girl was too busy smirking at Haruka to even pay attention to what the blonde was saying. Haruka thought to herself the girl was pretty even with a smirk on her face. Today Hikari was dressed in a while sleeveless blouse and matching flared mini skirt. She wore a pair of open toed sandals, exposing the bright red nail polish of her toes. To beat the heat she wore her normally loose blonde hair in a high ponytail, exposing a long pale column of neck. She stood in silence while Haruka perused her outfit, her hands behind her back._

_When Haruka realized she might have been staring she flushed in embarrassment, "why are you standing like that?"_

_"Like what?" Hikari asked innocently, her gaze towards the sprawling western styled house situated behind Haruka._

_"With your hands behind you," Haruka answered with a hint of suspicion in her voice. Hikari had a tendency of being mischievous and Haruka was weary of being subjected to another prank._

_"Oh, I just thought you might be thirsty," Hikari brought her hands forward and shook a cold bottle of water in front of Haruka's nose. Haruka's throat dried as a spot of condensation on the bottle trailed downwards. Hikari then unscrewed the cap, took a lady-like sip of water before beginning to back away while holding the bottle close to her chest._

_"Why you-," Haruka took a step forward but before she could take another step Hikari wagged a finger at her._

_"I wouldn't if I were you," while she spoke, Hikari's gaze looked over at Haruka's shoulder towards the house. Haruka followed her gaze and noticed Hikari's mother staring out at the garden from the upper balcony of the structure. A trail of tinkling laughter reached Haruka's ears as the girl walked off and soon she turned a corner and was gone from sight._

_"Damn," Haruka whispered. She glanced back at the balcony quickly and observed Mrs. Nakamura had also vanished. Dropping the shears she took off in the direction of Hikari. When she turned the corner where Hikari disappeared she collided with a body, before long pale hands placed themselves on the sides of her head and pulled her forward._

_Everything else was forgotten as her lips bumped against Hikari's cool mouth. Her hands wrapped around the girl as the kiss deepened._

_"Haruka."_

"Mmm..."

"Haruka."

"Huh?" Haruka rubbed a hand over her eyes as she sat up in the futon. Through a chink in the curtains a ray of early morning sun entered the room she shared with Hotaru. The teenager was already dressed for school, her summer uniform neat and trim on her small frame.

"Isn't it too early for school?" A yawn punctured the question and she flopped back onto her pillow after glancing at the clock. She could sleep for another hour before heading into the garage today she decided.

"I have an early club meeting today," Hotaru said, closing her school bag and slinging it over her shoulder," anyway, I made breakfast and mama is awake. I thought you might want to spend some time with her."

Haruka sat upright again hearing the latter part of Hotaru's sentence. Standing up she stretched and yawned before catching Hotaru in a half hug. Ruffling her sister's hair she smiled gently, an expression she only displayed at home.

"Thanks, I do."

"Oh Haruka, not again!" Hotaru whined as she quickly straightened the mussed strands in the mirror. "Chibiusa's going to tease me about it again today, ugh!"

"Hmm? Who is Chibiusa?" Haruka asked absent-mindedly while following Hotaru out into the hallway.

Hotaru flushed beet-red, "I'll tell you later," she muttered. A quick glance at her watch caused an 'eep' to escape the teenager.

"I'm late! See you later!"

Haruka watched her younger sister dash out the door in amusement before the smile was replaced by a scowl as she remembered the dream she was having. She didn't understand why she was dreaming of something that happened years ago. She shook her head as if to shake away the cobwebs of sleep that still clung to her and the dream itself.

Haruka did not have any room for Hikari in her life, did not want to make any room for the woman in any way shape or form. Not now. If only she had felt that way back then.

"Whatever." Haruka said to herself angrily, "It doesn't matter now."

"Haruka? Is that you?" A gentle voice called from the room at the end of the hallway. In response Haruka left the past in hall along with all the negative emotions it carried with it and went to spend some time with her mother.

* * *

_To be continued._


	13. Chapter 13: Telling Stories

Chapter Thirteen: Telling Stories

The September day dawned bright and hot-an excellent day to be outdoors and Michiru was more than happy to put everything else out of her mind for a moment and simply enjoy the luxury of the sunlight. With a long break in between classes she ventured up to the rooftop garden of St. Lulim to get away from the sterility of the classrooms and hallways. While the academy strove for an elegant but homey atmosphere it did not appeal to Michiru; even if the other students liked the posh decor that occupied the entire campus. Man-made lighting and air conditioning could never compare to the natural wonders of sunlight and wind. The bench she sat on was situated in a corner furthest away from the center of the garden where a host of benches and tables invited students to gather on good days. The distance gave her a bit of privacy and although she could hear an occasional word carried on the breeze to her ears the rest of it were just faint murmurs. The sun warmed her, not uncomfortably and she smiled in bliss as the wind stirred the locks hanging down the sides of her face.

Her hands suddenly felt empty and she dug into her bag and brought out a small sketch book and a pencil. Her fingers moved automatically and in a few moments Haruka's face emerged from the paper, breaking out and away from a prison of blankness. Dark pencil lines outlined striking eyes that made Michiru's heartbeat double its rate. A slender nose followed and Michiru's finger traced the lines suddenly longing to touch the woman in real life. She smiled as she continued to draw. Thin, firm, sensuous lips with a hint of a smile made Michiru blush as she remembered the things those lips had done to her just a few nights before. Tousled strands of hair hung down over Haruka's brow, almost concealing what would have been navy eyes except for the fact that it was a pencil drawing. There was an air of sensuality about the sketch Michiru realized. She had managed to capture a very intimate memory from nights before.

Their desires sated for the moment, Haruka's head was propped up by her elbow. The blonde woman looked down the short distance to Michiru, wearing the very expression the student would render on paper later. Michiru had thought to ask what ideas lingered behind that visage but then decided it was much better not to. She didn't dare disturb the quiet sweetness of simply laying in the blonde's arms and settled for a sigh of contentment instead. Her eyes had drifted shut as Haruka continued to gaze down at her and never had Michiru felt so peaceful before she trailed off into sleep.

"Haruka..."

"Hmm?"

"Promise you'll be here in the morning?" She asked the question languidly, drowsy with sleep. When Haruka's whisper of 'yes' came she finally allowed the great wings of slumber to drag her up into the starry depths of a night sky.

The buzzing of her phone brought her back to the sunlit rooftop and she unlocked the screen quickly hoping it was the woman she reminisced. Instead Nagi's name sat above the symbol of an envelope. "Where are you?"The text message asked and Michiru responded with her location. It might not have been Haruka but the artist was just as pleased, she was going to get some answers today. She was about to put her phone away when an idea struck her. She sat back while looking quite relaxed and charming and smiled at her outstretched phone. Glancing at the photo she smiled again as she hit the share button. If Haruka wasn't thinking of her at this moment she would be soon.

"You're a tough girl to find," Nagi was heard before she was seen.

"I could say the same of you," Michiru retorted as Nagi sat down on the bench next to her.

Red flushed into Nagi's cheeks, "Yes, I suppose I deserved that..."

Although Michiru wanted to dive in and question Nagi she held her tongue. Her upbringing did not permit such boorish behavior and instead she inquired about the health of Nagi. Small talk was quickly dispensed however when Nagi herself brought up Haruka's name.

"I guess you must be wondering why I knew where to find her."

Michiru nodded, " Haruka seemed uneasy when she heard your name as well."

Nagi exhaled as she stared off into the blue sky, "I can imagine she was...I'm part of a past that she probably wishes never happened. I've been to Etoile a few times with some friends. The first time I saw her I almost had a heart attack. She looked so mature, so handsome..." Nagi's voice trailed off and her expression became almost wistful. Michiru felt a small bite of jealousy, unaware her eyes had narrowed in response to her friend's expression.

"I don't think she recognized me-though I did make sure I stayed out of her sight," Nagi looked down into her lap unable to look at the other woman.

"Is it the truth? What Hikari said about Haruka?" Michiru had dwelled on that conversation many times and still couldn't bring herself to believe what Hikari claimed as true.

Nagi looked at her then, and Michiru could see shame and guilt in the dark-haired woman's eyes. "Yes and no. Haruka had a good reason for her behavior that day."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story."

Michiru settled back into the bench and crossed her legs, "I have time."

"I was afraid of that," Nagi replied with a quick flash of her usual grin. Michiru couldn't help but respond in kind to the small woman's infectious smile. But by the time Nagi finished her tale Michiru's smile was long gone and her body tense with anger.

-x-x-x-

"Tenoh! Visitor here for you!" Take Oshino, the garage's manager called out from the small office located at the front of the building. Take had been kind enough to give Haruka a chance. Not many places were willing to take on someone inexperienced but Haruka had quickly proven she knew her worth. Good with her hands she was even better with machines and Take had never looked back since hiring her.

"Who is it?" Wiping her hands on a rag, Haruka rolled out from under the car she was currently working on and sat up.

Take stuck his head out of the office area, "Said his name was Kai. He's waiting out front."

Haruka's lips thinned into a grim line. The only Kai she was remotely acquainted with worked for Ito. It had only been a matter of time. Tossing the rag onto the hood of the car she called back to Take, "I won't be long."

The manager nodded and ducked back into the office. The shrill ring of the phone could be heard before it was snatched up and offered a greeting by the man. Kai was pulling on a cigarette when she exited the garage.

Her eyes narrowed at him, "Smoking isn't allowed here."

"I had no idea," he said blithely exhaling a trail of smoke.

Haruka's fingers twitched as she curbed the temptation to grab the cigarette and flick it away but she was unable to keep the animosity from filtering into her voice. "There's a sign right behind you."

The upper half of his rotund frame turned when he cast a glance behind him, "Oh, will you look at that." A leer danced on his lips as he looked in her direction again. Time-and Kai moved entirely too slow for Haruka and she could feel her blood beginning to heat at his leisurely antagonistic attitude.

"What are you doing here?"

Kai nodded in the direction of a dark sedan in the parking lot, "Mr. Ito wants to see you."

Her expression was stormy and she figured it was better if her anger was apparent instead of the uneasiness she felt coating the inside of her belly. "I'm working, tell him I'll come by the office later." Her words were icy.

If Ito wanted to talk to her he could have simply called her. Was he trying to show her he was in control by stopping by the garage? More than likely, she guessed. Even so, she did not care for his posturing; it did not intimidate her the way he had hoped.

"It won't take long. You don't want to piss him off now, do you?" Kai's appraising expression said it was exactly what he wanted Haruka to do. Kai may not have been on the same level as the other goons that worked for Ito but he was close.

She didn't bother replying to his baiting, her strides her stiff, her entire body a compressed spring. As she walked towards the car where Ito waited she could feel the weight of his stare from behind tinted glass.

* * *

_To be continued.  
_


	14. Chapter 14: Ito's Affectations

_Disclaimers: Haruka and Michiru and Hotaru are the creations of the talented Naoko Takeuchi. _

_A/N: I am back. And once more recovering from a cold. Darning, I'm always recovering from something these days. But I guess this is what one would consider an occupational hazard. Kids + germs = constant sickness. _

_Anyway, on to our story. _

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Ito's Affectations

Haruka stood in the parking lot, her eyes on the tail lights of Kazuki Ito's car as it drove away from her and turned onto the busy street. Her lips were drawn in a thin line, her eyes displaying cold fury.

_How dare he! To come here and threaten me. _If she was near a wall she would have punched it; her hands which were curled into fists, trembled with anger. Hotaru should be home now if there was no club meeting, she figured, and she thrust her hand into her pocket to grab her phone. But her fingers brushed the bottom of her pocket on the coveralls and Haruka remembered her phone was inside her locker in the garage. She hurried into the garage and once more Take stuck his head out of the office to inquire after her.

"Everything alright Tenoh?"

Haruka nodded curtly, "Yes, I just need to call home."

"Take your time," Take nodded agreeably. From the beginning Haruka had known he was a good person to work for and time had not eroded that layer to reveal anything else but his good nature. If only everyone was so kind, she thought. But she was going to have to take advantage of his kindness. With phone in hand she strode back outside and away from the garage. She did not want the other garage employees to overhear her conversation.

Hotaru answered on the second ring, "Hi, Haruka!" The sound of conversations in the background indicated that the young girl was probably still at school.

"Hotaru, you have a club meeting today?"

"Yes, why?" Hotaru asked,

"I know your meeting is probably important but right now we have an emergency. Go straight home and pack an overnight bag for yourself and one for mom," Haruka instructed.

"What? Why?" Hotaru asked, concern and confusion replacing the cheeriness in her voice after hearing Haruka's instructions.

"It's too much to explain on the phone but I will soon. Just be prepared. I'll be home soon." Hanging up she quickly dialed another number.

When a nondescript voice answered, she immediately began to speak, her words hot with anger though her tone was close to a whisper. "I thought you said you were going to take care of him."

Her brow creased when words came back that she did not care to hear. "I don't care how long it's taking you! He just stopped by the shop to let me know I was under observation. And not only that, my home as well."

There was an increase in apprehension in the speaker's voice this time around and Haruka replied, "I know. I'm doing it now."

Reassurance came and she frowned, "I'll believe it when this is all over." Hanging up she strode back into the garage and into the office. She didn't want to lie to Take but she didn't want to say the truth either. She knew the man knew about her circumstances at home so she figured it was best to use it without going into too much detail. Guilt gnawed at her.

"Take, there's been an emergency at home. I'm sorry but I need to go now."

Oshino frowned and she wondered if he would end up becoming an obstacle as well. But her worry was for naught, and guilt doubled in her chest for having doubted him. "It's alright. Call me later and we'll work out your other shifts."

She nodded solemnly, "I will. Thank you!" She gave a quick bow, then dashed off to change her clothes. Slipping through traffic on her bike her thoughts kept going back to the scene in the car with Ito.

_The soft click of the door handle allowed the sedan door to open smoothly and revealed the man sitting behind the passenger seat. Although he smiled at Haruka, he did not look particularly friendly. Not that Haruka expected him to._

_"Have a seat, kid," he invited. It took her a moment before she acquiesced, slipping in behind the driver seat. She didn't bother to apologize for her appearance-he knew full well her job as a mechanic entailed being dirty and greasy. The interior of the car with its dark, gleaming leather seats and even Ito himself seemed pristine by comparison but it didn't make him any less garish in a dark suit with a tinted red alligator skin patterned tie. His shoes matched the shade of the tie. _

_She was going to be straight to the point, "Forgive me for being rude but what do you want?I'm busy with work right now."_

_"I apologize for interrupting you," The words were immediately, in an attempt to be smooth, but instead they came out oily. There was no hint of remorse in his manner or voice. Haruka had a flash of insight and realized that he did not really care whether he did appear remorseful or not, it was a show for his own self-satisfaction. It was his script and it would go his way, even if some of the elements-such as actual feeling-was missing._

_Maybe he sensed her disdain, his pale washed out eyes suddenly narrowed at her. Or maybe it was his way of moving the script along. She waited while he paused to choose his words. This too was an affectation. After all, he already knew what he wanted to say. A grin came to his face without quite reaching his eyes. _

_"A while ago you had a run in with my boys, I was quite impressed." He wasn't really. He was furious that one woman had somehow managed to give three of them a beating. Underneath his indifference he was spitting mad. _

_In his script he anticipated Haruka's interruption, perhaps even an excuse, or explanation but in reality she remained quiet. _

_Her lack of participation seemed to displease him, throwing him off the pacing he had in his own head. _

_"I know we had a working relationship before but it doesn't mean a thing. I also know that they are idiots, but keep your hands off my men. I won't be so lenient next time." _

_A muffled chime went off somewhere on his person and Ito reached into his inner jacket pocket to retrieve his phone which continued to ring. His eyes flicked towards the display and stayed there though he did not answer the call. _

_"That's all." He dismissed her and Haruka emerged from the cool interior back into the sunny day. It made a world of difference to her and she couldn't exit the vehicle fast enough. But she slowed her movements to appear normal-there was no way she was going to show she was spooked. Kai stood beside the driver side door, his hands clasped in front of him, his pose that of a sentry. Upon seeing her the facade was dropped and he sent a smirk in her direction before settling himself into the driver seat. She stood there waiting for them to drive away, refusing to walk away first. Should anything happen, she did not have a weapon but bravado was her armor. It would be enough for someone like Ito who took to heart the cliched role of a gangster. _

_The car turned itself around and came to stop beside her once more. This time the passenger side window was lowered and Ito's face was revealed._

_"By the way, kid, you really should do something about the broken streetlamp in front of your house." _

_Before Haruka could respond the window was up and the car was already in motion. _

-x-x-x-

Pthalo blue and bits of purple clung to the bristles of the paintbrush in Michiru's grasp. She stared at the canvas not quite seeing the emerging piece; her mind was elsewhere. She glanced towards the window, the pale curtains framing darkness. The orange dusk had faded away while she tried to arrange her thoughts. And for once doing what she loved best was not helping. Clearly looking at the painting for the first time in a while she realized she had not made much progress. Maybe it was time to give up, she thought, and washed the brush in a jar of muddy turpentine before switching it to a jar of the clearer liquid. Satisfied it was clean enough she placed it to dry and walked towards her kitchen.

Placing the kettle on the stove for tea she sat down at the table. Haruka had not responded to her picture message. Nor had she responded to Michiru's phone call after she had met with Nagi. Her lips tightened unconsciously as she remembered Nagi's tale. The short, dark-haired woman had claimed in the story that Hikari was in love with Haruka. But Michiru thought it was utter nonsense. There was no excusing Hikari's behavior. It was certainly no indiscretion of youth. She just couldn't reconcile the young girl that was in love with Haruka and the same one that called her a psychotic. From Nagi's tale there was only one person Hikari was in love with: herself.

_No wonder Haruka acts the way she does._

Michiru sighed, it wasn't right that she knew the truth like this, Haruka had to be the one to tell her what really happened otherwise it wouldn't mean anything. But just how long would she have to wait until Haruka lowered her defenses and opened herself up?

The whistling of the kettle broke her musings and Michiru found new determination. Haruka had been reluctant from the moment they met and the student decided she would keep on pursuing the blonde until Haruka realized Michiru was there to stay. Turning off the kettle she picked up the phone and dialed hoping this time she would get an answer.

* * *

_Another cliffhanger, I know. Forgive me. This is me warming up and getting back into the story after so long. Thanks so much for your patience. I promise good stuff next chapter!_


	15. Chapter 15: Run

_The usual disclaimers, blah blah, don't own. _

_Edit: I need someone to stop me from uploading things when I am super tired. Ack, so many mistakes! Anyway, said mistakes have been fixed and chapter sixteen will be ready for posting within 24 hours. _

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Run

Since Hotaru's school was only five minutes away via bus, Haruka knew her sister would get home first even if Haruka rode like the wind. It took her twenty minutes to get home; her ride usually lasting up to forty minutes depending on traffic. The afternoon rush hour had begun and she muttered curses under her breath as the pace of the vehicles slowed to a crawl. Her hands began to sweat on the handles and she wiped them anxiously on her jean clad thighs before coming to a decision. Speeding up, she in between lanes and zig-zagged through traffic.

It was a foolhardy move; though she was rash at times Haruka did not typically ride her Bonneville so recklessly but the situation was far from ideal. She needed every second she could get today. Pulling up to the curb she turned off the engine, hopped off the bike and took off her helmet in one smooth movement. Her street suddenly seemed too quiet. Her own heartbeat was too loud. A quick glance around her showed her there was nothing out of place and her racing organ in her chest slowed down a little. It seemed like the house wasn't being watched at the moment, she would have sensed it even if the watcher was hidden. Pushing open the gate she winced when the hinges squeaked loudly. She kept forgetting to take care of the damn things every time she was home.

Striding up the walkway, she stiffened when she opened the door of the house. Haruka could tell right away there was no one home. But she called out anyway, "Hotaru? Mom?"

There was no answer and she headed straight for Reina's room, fear hammering her heart right against her ribs. Her mouth felt dry, the silence was deafening and her heartbeat once again much too loud. Reina's closet was open, some of her clothing strewn on the floor. She walked back down the hallway, hesitantly opening the door to the room she shared with Hotaru. It was same condition as Reina's; some of Hotaru's clothing appeared as if they had been dropped and forgotten in a bout of hurried packing.

So that meant her sister had gotten home quickly.

_But where are they? _Haruka asked, her brow creased with a frown. Whipping her phone out of her pocket she checked to see if there were any missed calls. She saw one from Michiru, and remembered there had been a message from the woman as well. _Sorry Michiru, _she apologized mentally, there were more urgent matters at hand. Eventually she would get back to the woman but now was not the time.

She called Hotaru, and the girl answered immediately, her voice a whisper.

"Haruka!"

"Hotaru! Where are you?!" She didn't bother to hide the relief and concern in of her voice.

"Mama and I are next door. I was almost done packing when someone came by. They were really loud. We left through the back door while they were knocking and came over to Aoi-san's."

She heaved another sigh of relief though it came out shaky as she thought of how close a shave it was, "You did the right thing."

"I know," Haruka could detect the resolve in the girl's voice, "as soon as the knocking began I knew it had to be them."

_"I don't know what's going to happen, but I thought it would be best to prepare you," Haruka said. Hotaru, her eyes big and dark nodded in understanding. _

_"It's okay. You can leave Mama to me when the time comes," she reassured Haruka. Once more guilt had surfaced in her navy eyes and Hotaru spotted it. "Don't feel bad, Haruka," Haruka's hand was taken by Hotaru's, the younger girl's touch comforting to the blonde. "I think you did the right thing. Even if it was dangerous." _

_"But that doesn't mean I am doing it all for the right reasons," Haruka admitted in a murmur. She glanced down at her hand in Hotaru's, it looked so big compared to her sister's hands. _

_Hotaru shook her head, "It doesn't matter now. We just get through it." _

_Tears welled in her eyes and she willed them not to fall. She pulled the smaller girl into her arms and gave her a squeeze. "Did anyone ever tell you you're pretty wise for a teenager?" _

_"All the time," came Hotaru's muffled response as she squeezed back. _

The conversation she had with her sister weeks ago came back to her. She had known Hotaru was quite capable but she was nevertheless impressed at the collected teen. Haruka had laid the groundwork with her sister for this eventual situation, all the while hoping it was not necessary. It had been a secret conversation and she knew if she couldn't trust Hotaru then she could trust no one. And since Haruka had been the one to put them all in such a situation then she needed to be responsible and and admit that it was completely out of her hands at this point. All she could do was anticipate each party's movement and plan according. Or at least get Hotaru and her mother to a safe place.

"Good. Did you take the envelope with you as well?"

"Yes, I have it." Hotaru replied.

"Okay, there's an address inside-" Haruka didn't get to finish her sentence, she was interrupted by the sound of the gate opening and multiple footsteps in front of the house. For once having a noisy gate worked to her advantage.

"I'll call you back," she whispered quickly then hung up. Her intuition told her the visitor from earlier decided to come back with friends. And she knew exactly who those friends were. Ducking low into the hallway she advanced as quietly as possible towards the front door. There were whispers and then another set of footsteps followed by silence. She glanced up towards one of the curtained windows and noticed a shadow furtively moving towards the back of the house.

If there were three of them then it was possible one was already at the back door. After a moment a knock on the front door came. Quietly tucking her feet into her boots, she waited while counting to ten. Taking on the three of them while they were drunk was one thing but while they were sober was a different thing entirely. Right now she only needed to get rid of the one at the front door and buy some time.

Her hand trembled and she steeled her nerves, steadied her hand and whipped the door open. The tallest of Ito's men stood in front of the door, hand raised to knock again. Her act seemed to catch him by surprise, he simply stared at her for a moment and she didn't wait but ducked low and ran forward. She tackled him around his midsection and he took a few steps back as he was shoved off balance. They landed in the yard, half on the walkway, half on the lawn.

The air left his lungs in an "uff!" leaving him stunned as he tried to make sense of what happened. He made to grab her but she was already moving out of his grasp;it was enough for Haruka to simply knock him off his feet. Her leg was over the seat of her bike, her key in the ignition when he finally managed to right himself.

"Hey assholes!" She yelled out with a feral grin; there was no humor in her eyes. Now that she was on the bike she had to make as much noise as possible. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as the loud engine disturbed the silence of the street again. The sound of the brief scuffle followed by the shout had brought the others to the front of the house and they ran towards her. But she took off, halting midway down the street before braking suddenly and turning to give them the finger.

They ran to their vehicle, piling into a lumbering SUV with tinted windows and she smiled once more without any mirth.

_That's right. Follow me._

She revved the engine and was off again, the SUV peeling off behind her. She made sure to slow down and stay in their sights. The wind whipped through her hair and slapped her face; she realized her helmet was left somewhere in the house. But that didn't matter. Though things had gone astray for a moment she would make it right.

She had to make it right.

.

* * *

_Short chapter, but as you can see, I am working on it! And I know it seems I just keep on giving questions without any answers but I promise there will be answers soon. _

_Hang in there! And thanks! You guys that read and comment rock! :)_


	16. Chapter 16: Out of Your Hands Now

_Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon nor any of its characters. _

_A/N: Has it been 24 hours yet? lol _

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Out of Your Hands Now

The sun had almost set and the wheels of her motorcycle had eaten a few miles of road when Haruka finally let herself slip away from Ito's goons. _This is far enough._ Spotting a gas station she pulled over and cut the engine. She was worried that it had taken too long to lead the men away from the house and upon losing her perhaps they had doubled back thinking they could gain leverage by using her family instead. Her lips twisted into a grim line as she called Hotaru again. An anxious feeling filled her when the girl's phone rang out. Her heart rate began to double when the scenario of Ito finding them flashed across her mind.

"Hi Haruka!"

"Hotaru! Are you okay? What's going on? Why did you take so long to answer?" Haruka was almost shouting into the phone.

"Mama and I are okay, stop shouting. We're on the train to Aomori. I also called the number and spoke to Auntie Setsuna."

Setsuna Meioh was Satoshi Tenoh's younger half sister and quite different from the man Haruka called father. She had met her aunt a few times before Satoshi had moved out. Since then she had not seen or heard from the young woman. Reina had claimed that Setsuna had moved away to a different region though she did leave a forwarding address. But as the fights with Satoshi increased, contact with his family and younger sister diminished until Reina and Haruka had been left on their own. After that Hotaru came to live with them and Haruka had forgotten about everything else except providing for her family. And then one day, as she sorted through Reina's papers she found the address and wrote to the woman.

She didn't think she would get a letter in response. Nor did she think it would ever include a phone number. But it did and now the woman was doing her a huge favor that Haruka would be eternally grateful for. She didn't know how she was going to make it up to her aunt but she was going to damn well try.

Haruka breathed out laughter, the sound shaky and filled with relief," You are something else."

"I know," There was pride in Hotaru's voice and Haruka thought it wasn't misplaced. "When I heard your bike leave I peeked outside and noticed you drew those guys away. So I called a taxi to take us to the train right after they drove off."

"Have I ever told you you're the bestest, smartest little sister ever?" Haruka grinned, as tears slipped from her eyes. She swiped them away.

"You tell me all the time, but I think this time you're totally right," Hotaru quipped.

Haruka laughed again softly, then switched the topic of conversation, "How's mom holding up?"

"She was confused at first and kept asking where you were. But she perked up when she heard we were going to see Auntie Setsuna. She's asleep now, the traveling made her extra tired."

There were so many thoughts crowding to the forefront; Haruka didn't know what to say first. A guilty apology was always on the tip of her tongue. How was she going to explain everything to her mother? Reina had tried her best to raise her to be a smart, upstanding person, not someone who did shady deals with crooks. But sooner rather than later she would have to explain her choices to her mother. "Tell her I'll join you soon."

Hotaru seemed to sense the disarray of her thoughts, "Okay."

"I have to go now, but call me when you get there."

She could practically see the nod of her sister's head as the girl replied over the phone, "Mhhm, I will. Love you, Haruka."

"Love you too, bug," Her sister's old nickname slipped from lips as she thought of how much the girl had gone through already. They hung up and Haruka sighed as she looked down at the phone blankly. She was startled when it rang and quickly answered when she noticed the number.

"Did you get him?!"

"We got him!" the voice on the other end said triumphantly.

"And Kai and the others?"

"We have Kai too but the others are still at large." The voice didn't sound particularly concerned about the missing group. Haruka understood their priority had been to take down Ito himself.

"In any case, even though we have him you need to lay low for a while."

"What about all the proof I provided?" Haruka was angry, "Do your job and put him behind bars like you promised! I have my family on the run because of this mess."

"I know and we appreciate it. But you'll be safer if you stay out of sight instead of waiting for us to provide protection. It can't be guaranteed with our custody. Ito does have some of our men in his pockets."

"Of course," she said, not without anger once more.

The voice was kindly as it spoke again, "I know it's been difficult Haruka but the battle is almost over. Hang in there. Your help was invaluable but it's out of your hands now. We will make sure your mother gets as much help as possible in return."

"Thanks," she ground out between gritted teeth. Though she _was _grateful.

She hung up first, unable to listen to any more excuses and bureaucratic bullshit.

And once more, the phone rang.

It was Michiru this time and she answered, her thoughts flying a mile a minute. She knew what she had to do though she felt hesitant to go through with it.

"Haruka, do you have time to talk?" Michiru's voice was soft and welcoming. There was a hint of something else hidden under her tone and Haruka wondered what the student was worrying about but stood firm.

"I'm sorry Michiru, but it's best if we don't see each other for a while." She hung up quickly knowing it was the coward's way out. She justified the decision by thinking it hadn't been best choice for the art student to stick with her anyway. They were oil and water; a grease stained coverall and an fancy evening dress-they just did not match. They were ill-suited and it wouldn't be long before Michiru found someone better. Hell, maybe for all she knew, Michiru already had someone more suitable. But it didn't make Haruka any feel any better.

"Whatever," she muttered under her breath.

Putting her phone away she turned her bike towards the highway and towards Aomori.

* * *

_To be continued. _


	17. Chapter 17: Midnight in the Blue Forest

_The usual disclaimers apply. _

_A/N: Another short chapter once more, but fear not I will hopefully have the following (18) up by tomorrow evening. If the title seems odd its because I couldn't think of anything else. According to my little bits of research Aomori the city was/is known as Blue Forest though some argue it could be Green Forest. Either way, it spices up an otherwise dull chapter title. _

_Anyway. Carry on. _

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Midnight in the Blue Forest

It was after midnight by the time Haruka arrived in Aomori. It was much colder here unlike the balmy day she left behind in Tokyo and she shivered as she maneuvered the bike to the address she had stored in her phone. She finally pulled up in front of a modest single family home along a narrow street. Cutting the engine, the nighttime silence immediately crowded her, pouring itself into her ears and her busy mind. Except for a lone dog barking a few houses down it and the hum of nighttime traffic from the larger streets it was incredibly silent. She was glad to see the noise of the Bonneville did not disturb the neighborhood too much. Or if even if it did, no one had bothered to come outside to investigate or complain.

She perused the nondescript house where her mother and sister were currently staying. It fit in neatly with the other homes that lined the street. Almost all of the lights seemed to be off except for one that illuminated the front door. Breathing a sigh of relief , Haruka dismounted and stretched her arms over her head. Riding north, she had taken as little break as possible. Unease had plague her until she finally saw Hotaru and Reina safe and sound with her own eyes. She ached all over even though she had not done anything particularly physically demanding. The long day filled with a mish-mash of emotions had taken a toll on her and she felt extremely exhausted as she lurched towards the gate on stiff legs.

When she opened the gate she was not surprised to find Hotaru was at the door waiting for her. The girl's face broke into a small smile and Haruka knew Hotaru had been worried too despite the composure she displayed earlier. Pulling the smaller girl into her arms she gave her a fierce hug and Hotaru said nothing but returned the gesture. When she finally released her she gave the girl a once-over. "Are you okay?" Her voice was huskier than usual from disuse.

Hotaru nodded, "Yes. Just really tired. Let's go inside."

She followed her little sister into the house and into a living room furnished with bookshelves, a small couch and a flickering television. Like always, when watching television late at night Hotaru had turned the volume down very low. The girl reclaimed her position on on side of the couch and Haruka joined her on the other.

"Where's Aunt Setsuna. And mom?"

"They're both asleep. Auntie Sets said she's sorry but she'd see you in the morning. She has to go to work tomorrow otherwise she would have called out."

One of Haruka's blonde brow rose while she processed the sentence, "Auntie Sets?"

Hotaru smiled, " She didn't seem to object too much when I called her that even though today was the first time we met. I really like her."

Haruka nodded in agreement, blonde bangs falling over her eyes and she brushed at it without a thought, "I did too, when I was young. Did she seem unhappy at all that we're here?"

Hotaru shook her head, "No. She was really pleased to see mama. And very welcoming towards me. Though she did seem a little shocked at first at how much I look like dad."

An immense weight seemed to roll off Haruka's shoulders. When Haruka was young and Satoshi was still trying to be a good father, Setsuna visited often. Back then the blonde attended elementary school, Setsuna, middle school but the times she visited she had been incredibly good to Haruka. And Haruka had not forgotten Setsuna's kindness. She was pleased to find the woman stayed the same throughout the years.

The television flickered again, drawing Haruka's attention and she gestured to the screen in front of them, "What are you watching?"

"This and that," Hotaru replied,"Just now I was watching the news. Do you know that idol duo called Planet Princess?"

Haruka nodded sleepily, she recalled the duo consisted of Minako Aino and Rei Hino, two charismatic idols with a number of hits under their belt. Haruka wasn't particularly a fan of theirs though she admitted there were worse things to listen to. "What about them?" She yawnedas she sank further back into the comfortable sofa. Now that she was sitting fatigue had taken hold of her and refused to let her go.

"Apparently they caused a scandal today. They had a lovers spat right on a daytime show," Hotaru said with relish. Haruka could see the girl was thrilled to have someone out of touch with gossip whom she could relay the news.

"Eh? Really? They're together?" Haruka asked, though her mind wasn't on the topic of idols dating each other. Instead her mind strayed to Michiru, wondering what the woman was doing right now. Was Michiru was missing her? Had she done the right thing by being so dismissive to the art student? _It's the right thing for now, it's better this way. One thing at a time._

Hotaru nodded in response though Haruka did not see.

"I guess a lot of their fans are upset then huh?" She mumbled more to herself than her sister. Her thoughts still remained with Michiru. Michiru sleeping, her expression peaceful yet fragile the first night they slept together. Michiru awake, excited and crying out in ecstasy beneath her, Michiru smiling sweetly, her expression unguarded, delightful and happy. Haruka had felt like she had been the only one to truly see such an aspect of the woman. Something was pulling her down into the depths of darkness and she didn't mind it so much because Michiru's face followed.

"Some of those idol otaku are making a really big deal out of it. But some other fans were really supportive," Hotaru said beside her, her eyes glued to the screen again.

"Good for them," Haruka muttered drowsily. She couldn't stay awake anymore and her eyes drifted shut. She was unaware when Hotaru dragged her legs up on the couch, placed a pillow under her head and a blanket over her. She had no idea that the girl heard her when she called out Michiru's name in her sleep.

* * *

_To be continued._

_p.s. I've been waiting to put that cameo of Rei and Mina in for aaaages now but there weren't many scenes which included a tv watching. lol_


	18. Chapter 18: Reasons

_The usual disclaimers apply._

_A/N: A day later than promised because after a long day at work I just wanted to indulge in some GTA V instead of writing. Lol_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Reasons

Haruka felt a cool hand brush her hair back from her brow gently. Opening her eyes she found Reina looking down into her face. The woman looked tired-though it was a result of her condition rather than sleeplessness.

"Mom, what are you doing up so early?" Haruka asked as she wiped the sleepiness from her eyes. Navy eyes peered at her, framed by the same shade of blonde which crowned Haruka's head. "How are you feeling?"

"Good enough to sit with you for a bit," Reina smiled though it was a shadow of the brilliant smile Haruka remembered from her youth.

She scrambled to sit up before bowing to her mother," Mom, I'm so sorry about what's happening. I knew it was inevitable and you and Hotaru would have to be dragged into it somehow though I had hoped that wasn't the case."

She cast worried eyes at her mother but found Reina still wearing her soft smile.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Reina asked. Faced with that simple question Haruka couldn't refuse. Not once did she think about lying; she owed her mother the truth and an explanation for her actions. Haltingly she began but finding momentum with every word uttered. Now that it was coming out she couldn't stop herself, nor could she stop the tears that trailed silently down her cheeks.

_Having received her instructions on where to pick up the next package Haruka nodded and Ito waved her off. "See you later, kid." _

_She really hated when he called kid but she bit back her retort and left through the door Kai held open for her. When she door closed behind her, Ito's laughter bounced off the walls of his office and reached her ears. _

_"What's so funny, boss?" Kai asked. Even through the door a tinge of uncertainty could be heard in his voice. Ito laughed even louder at Kai's question and something inside Haruka said to wait for his answer. She paused mid-step and held her breath._

_"Kai, do you remember years ago that gangly fella that came in begging for a loan? The one that prostrated himself in front of me even before he spoke?"_

_"Oh yeah, I think I do boss. What was his name again?" _

_She could detect the sneer in Kazuki Ito's voice when he finally answered, "Satoshi Tenoh."_

_Haruka's body was suddenly covered in ice when she heard her father's name and the taste of copper flooded her mouth. Nausea came next and she choked back the wave. _

_"Tenoh? Wait, isn't he still paying back the loan from that time? " Kai repeated and Haruka could imagine his eyes opening wide as he made the connection,"That Tenoh and this..." _

_Perhaps Ito was nodding. But at the moment Haruka didn't really care to imagine the man's response. She was trying to wrap her brain around the information that entered her ears._

_"No way," Kai said with a laugh._

_"Yeah" Ito replied, "I guess the apple didn't fall too far from the tree. Never in a million years did I imagine it would turn out like this. Both father and kid." Ito laughed again, a gloating, grating sound. _

_Now she was hot and cold, her mind focusing only on one thought. Ito, that son of a bitch had taken advantage of her father. Granted, Satoshi had been weak from the start. If only he had stood up for himself and his family. She gritted her teeth in anger. He deserved everything he had gotten, his own actions had led him here. He fell under this man's trap before he abandoned her-no, not just her but her mother and Hotaru too. Because of his own weakness he had deserted his family._

_She was livid. Her jaw clenched, she walked away from Ito's door. As much as she wanted to storm into his office and demand explanations she held herself back. Going after Ito on his own turf surrounded by his own men would only start a wave of violence that would most likely result in her death but not before Ito went after her family. She needed to remain calm; staying cool would be the best thing to do. Her closed fists shook and her nails dug into her palms as she descended the stairs to the bar located on the first floor. _

_Three of Ito's men were hanging out at the bar, one of them sat on a stool backwards, his elbows resting on the counter, his back braced against it for support. Upon spotting her a greasy grin came to his face. "What's the matter Tenoh? You looked a little peaked. Can't handle the next job?" Waving his beer bottle at her he asked, "How about you leave it for a real man this time?" His buddies who had turned to look at her cackled along with him as if it was the funniest thing in the world. _

_Silently she glared at him, her eyes glacial and the smile he wore dimmed before striving to reclaim his bravado. Ignoring him she headed for the door and forgot about them immediately. The night air, cool against her face carried a hint of diesel and smoke. She swept her bangs back from her forehead as a frustrated knot worked itself in her chest.  
_

_Just how much money had Satoshi borrowed? To think he was still paying back the sum. Just how many people had Ito robbed this way? Would he try and do the same to her? She didn't put it past him. Ito had no scruples or code, just greed and a lust for power. Climbing on to her motorcycle she rode away from the bar. An idea came to her then and all others fell away. Her mind, which had seemed crowded before was now clear. _

_Pulling over to the side of the road she made a phone call. It rang twice before a gruff voice answered, "Inspector Kanzaki here."_

_"Inspector, this is Haruka Tenoh," she stated. It was time to repay a favor and remove an old debt she owed once and for all._

Though Haruka's own tears had dried, Reina's glistened on her cheeks wetly. What she had done was rash and dangerous and somehow along the way it seemed Ito had begun to suspect her. But it was over and soon enough they could resume their lives peacefully. Reina pulled her close and wrapped her arms around Haruka. She was enveloped in a warmth she rarely felt these days and Haruka was relieved and grateful that things had somehow worked to her advantage. Her mother and sister was safe and hopefully there would be an end to the bills in sight.

"Mom, I still can't figure out exactly why I did it," Haruka admitted. "I don't know if it was revenge for dad, or just doing the right thing. Maybe it was just opportunity, maybe I just saw a chance to help you and I took it."

From the doorway Hotaru asked smartly, "Why can't it be all of the above?"

* * *

_To be continued. _


	19. Chapter 19: Waiting in Vain

_A/N: When I first had the idea for this story I had no inkling I would even be writing a chapter 19 nor did I imagine I would take so long to get so far. My sincerest apologies. Thank you all for being such patient and wonderful readers. I see the end in sight, but not without proper resolution of course._

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Waiting in Vain

"Are you sure you're alright, dear?"

Michiru's grip on her cellphone tightened a fraction, "Yes, daddy. I'm sure I'm fine." She almost rolled her eyes but caught herself just in time to remember her mother's warning that proper young ladies did not roll their eyes. This time she couldn't help it; she did roll her eyes.

"You're not rolling your eyes, are you?" Her father asked. She could hear the smile in his voice and couldn't help but laugh guiltily in response.

"Well, just don't let your mother catch you doing it. In the end she'll just give me hell for the etiquette lessons not sticking."

"Mother is always giving you hell for something," Michiru stated.

"That's because I spoil you," her dad chuckled.

"Hmm, maybe," Michiru agreed with a smile.

"No maybe about it, young lady," he paused, "ah-I need to get to the meeting. But I'll see you at your opening in a few days, darling. I'm so proud of you. I love you."

"Thanks, daddy," Michiru replied, "I love you too."

Her father hung up and with a sigh Michiru moved the phone away from her ear. The happy-go-lucky attitude from just a moment ago had completely disappeared. She felt incredibly guilty for lying to him. But had she allowed an ounce of the sadness she currently felt to slip through in her voice would result in her father questioning her relentlessly until she provided an answer. Her mother was the same, if not worse. The woman was marginally stricter with Michiru unlike her father.

The artist understood her mother picked up the slack where her father left off and ensured there was a balance when it came to their parenting. Though not perfect people they were great parents and Michiru was fortunate to have them raise her. They had adopted her but not one day went by where she didn't think of them as her parents. Initially, they had been her godparents with no children of their own until Michiru's actual mother had passed away. According to her parents Michiru's mother had been weak from birth.

Michiru was too young to remember when she passed away. When she was deemed old enough, her mother and father began to speak of their dear friend who had been as beautiful as she was artistic. Her best instrument was the violin they claimed; though she played the piano and various instruments. When they showed her pictures the first time Michiru had felt her breath being sucked away. She finally understood why she did not share any physical traits with the rest of her family;when she looked in the mirror she realized her features had come from the ephemeral beauty in the photographs. Michiru had understood where her passion for music and art came from. A void had opened up inside her then and she longed to meet the woman who gave birth to her; to sit face to face and speak of creativity and inspiration. To simply share a connection even if there were no words uttered.

But the melancholic yearning to know her real mother could not compare to the outright sadness she felt for the past three weeks. Like the typhoon which allowed them to meet, Haruka had swept into her life, changed everything and then left. She had tried contacting the blonde a few times but each time Michiru called the tall woman did not answer. She left messages but received nothing in return. Every time her phone rang or she received a message she clung to the hope it might be Haruka only to experience a crushing disappointment.

_Why? _Why did the blonde have to make her feel so alive and then take it all away?

October had finally crept in and even though Michiru loved the season the weather seemed gloomier than usual. She felt lackluster, even color didn't shine and sparkle as it once did and she hardly bring herself to do any sort of painting. Creativity held no appeal and nothing seemed interesting or inspiring. She barely ate, surviving instead on coffee and tea. She avoided her friends and acquaintances by leaving as soon as her classes were over and claiming she was busy with new projects. She was lying of course; all she wanted was to see Haruka's face, to hear her voice once more.

But the woman had made sure she was not even allowed that.

-x-x-x-

Haruka stared at her phone blankly, looking but not seeing the screen in her hand. Three weeks had come and gone and though it was only October in Aomori it felt like the middle of December. She sighed and her breath left her mouth in a puff of steam. She hadn't expected they would still be here so long but the case against Ito was taking time to build. Setsuna had assured them it was okay for them to stay as long as they needed, she was happy to have the company after living alone for so long. Haruka was grateful and did as much as she could to help out.

The only thing that really concerned Haruka was Hotaru missing school for so long but the girl insisted that she would pass her exams when the time came. Haruka didn't know what to do with herself as the days passed. She was not used to having so much free time and some days rode aimlessly around the city. Sometimes she took Hotaru with her and they explored the neighborhoods of the city. Today was one such day and they had ended up at the port where the ferry took passengers across to Hokkaido. Hotaru had taken off on foot to explore, promising to meet Haruka at the bench near the water's edge. She sighed again and shoved her phone into her pocket.

"Do you miss her?" Hotaru's voice came from her left and she looked up to see the girl holding two taiyaki in her hands. Haruka took one with thanks and a half smile.

"Who?" She asked absentmindedly after taking a bite of the fish shaped cake.

"You girlfriend. Michiru." Hotaru replied nonchalantly.

Haruka choked on the cake and she began to cough as a piece lodged itself in her throat. Hotaru came to her aid by slapping her on the back. When she finally regained her breath she asked, "What makes you think I have a girlfriend? And where did you hear about Michiru?"

The young girl sat down next to her on the bench and stared out towards the water. "You called out her name in your sleep."

Haruka frowned, "When? And there are plenty of guys named Michiru too."

"True," Hotaru replied before taking a bite of her snack, "but I've never imagined you with a guy. It's too weird."

"You're the one that's weird," Haruka muttered as she hesitantly took another bite of taiyaki.

"You didn't answer my question," Hotaru pointed out.

Haruka sighed, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Why not?" Hotaru asked curiously, "Is she nice? And pretty? Is she pretty?"

"You're the one that's pretty-pretty nosy!" Haruka stuck her tongue out at her sister in jest.

"Yeah, I guess I can see why she's not your girlfriend, you freak," Hotaru grinned at her.

"Whatever," Haruka mumbled as she took the last bite in her mouth. Hotaru's question regarding Michiru's niceness stuck to her though. It was true the woman had treated her well. She had opened herself up to Haruka despite remaining mysterious. How that was possible Haruka was not sure. But somehow Michiru had managed to do it. Haruka had been the one to remain suspicious after all this time. But considering her past the blonde thought she had more than enough reason to remain suspicious.

-x-x-x-

A classical piece played in the background, subdued and tasteful, finding a place a scale below the muted din of conversations. Just minutes after her opening, everything appeared to run smoothly. And it should, she had worked closely with the gallery to make sure there were no mishaps. She might have even felt nervous if it wasn't for her thoughts being elsewhere. The gallery was crowed, attendees of the event strolled around the space taking in Michiru's art at leisure while sipping on wine. It was a perfect opening. Or it would have been if she didn't peer into the face of every blonde person thinking perhaps it was Haruka. But she knew she was fooling herself. Haruka wouldn't come. She was just being a hopeless fool thinking the woman would show.

Her parents were beside her, every so often asking a question or two but simply beaming their pride to anyone who appeared to congratulate Michiru. Absently, she thanked them, her eyes roving the room, examining every newcomer.

"Why don't you have a glass of wine, dear?" Her father asked at her elbow. He held a half-filled glass out to her and she took it with a murmured thanks. Bringing the glass to her lips she paused mid-motion when she glanced again at the door. Her heart stilled, a silent gasp parted her lips. Haruka, cutting a dashing figure in a grey blazer, black button down shirt open at the collar and dark jeans stood uncertainly at the door. A small frown adorned her face and Michiru immediately understood the blonde felt out of place.

She felt herself moving, yet Haruka wasn't getting any closer. But then something much like a miracle occurred even though Michiru didn't believe in miracles. Navy eyes connected with her own, covering her in heat before her fingertips became numb and the wineglass fell from her fingers. While Haruka stared at her Hikari had entered behind the blonde woman.

* * *

_To be continued._

_Your reviews, I love them. Give them to meeeee! Lol_


	20. Chapter 20: Peas in a Pod

Chapter Twenty: Peas in a Pod

Haruka removed the helmet but remained on her motorcycle. She passed her hand through her hair anxiously and smoothed the grey blazer Hotaru insisted she wear tonight. Parked across the street from the art gallery the blonde watched as art lovers and supporters filed into the building as the minutes ticked away. The front of the gallery was clear glass and she could see the gathering of people as they gravitated to the student's work which hung on the walls. Though she had passed by the gallery many times she had never stepped foot inside of it. For her, it was a completely different world-one that seemed where only the rich and elegant rubbed elbows with each other as they discussed business and bought art for ridiculous amounts. A voice inside her said she would never belong there in a million years; she was too gruff, too poor, too uneducated.

That thought alone almost made her turn back until she caught a glimpse of cascading hair the color of ocean waves. The sight of it brought back the faint scent of cool cucumber melon that seemed to cling to Michiru. An emotion unfamiliar to her until she met Michiru clogged her throat and stopped her breath. Immediately the woman was swallowed back into the crowd and Haruka felt like she could breathe again. It never ceased to amaze her how caught up she felt in Michiru once the woman was in sight. It was a dangerous, addicting feeling and at times she wondered if Michiru even felt close to the same.

Taking her phone out of her jacket pocket she looked down at a message she received from the student.

_Haruka, I'm thinking of you. My _

_exhibit will be opening in a few _

_days. It would make me incredibly_

_happy if you could attend. _

_The blonde had received the message days before; it included an attachment with the details regarding time and location and upon looking at the address Haruka realized the gallery was not located far from St. Lulim's Academy. She recalled the evening when they had encountered Ito's men in the alley behind Etoile before returning to Michiru's apartment. A mixture of pride and sincerity in the woman's eyes had shone through when she admitted she wanted to tell Haruka her good news. Michiru had worked hard, Haruka recognized, the woman had talent but there was also effort involved when it came to her pieces. It announced itself in her work. It had been fascinating to look at the woman's art and see the world through a different pair of eyes. _

_Michiru's message to her was simple but she felt the pull of an invisible plea contained in between the words. Haruka also thought of the artist often; had thought of hopping on her bike and going to see her. But every time she did the lesson she learned with Hikari would lash out and curb any impulses she felt. No matter how sincere Michiru appeared, it could very well be an act. _

_"You should go," said a voice from over her shoulder and Haruka's head almost collided with Hotaru's as the young girl leaned over the couch in order to peer at the blonde's phone. _

_"What do you think you're doing?!" Anger made Haruka's voice rise but Hotaru skipped out of her reach, appearing unfazed. _

_"You were spacing out, so I was curious," the girl replied nonchalantly. The were still playing the waiting game in Aomori, and Haruka was growing increasingly restless while Hotaru grew bored. Reina was resting in the bedroom she shared with her youngest daughter and the girl had joined Haruka in the living room. _

_"You really are nosy," Haruka growled at her though there was no menace in her words. The anger she felt had dissolved away as quickly as it came. _

_"Seriously, why don't you go?" Hotaru asked, "What's wrong with her?" _

_It was a very good question Haruka thought, the side of her that yearned for Michiru and thought of her often answered, "Nothing's wrong with her..." She trailed off, completing the sentence in her head ...nothing might be wrong with Michiru, It could just be me. _

_"...I can't bring myself to trust her completely," the tall woman reluctantly admitted out loud. _

_"Why?" Hotaru asked, her voice and face displaying innocence, "Did she do something?" _

_That was the million dollar question, wasn't it? With a sigh Haruka slumped back into the couch. A moment passed and she swept her hand through the locks on her head, the way she often did when she was frustrated. Michiru hadn't done anything but be herself ever since they met. It was Haruka who had drawn the parallels between Michiru and Hikari. But having similar backgrounds didn't necessarily mean they shared similar viewpoints. She stood, grabbing her jacket on the way to the door. _

_"I'm going out for some air," she muttered before stepping outside. The cold air hit her face as she walked out the gate and continued down the street. Now that Ito was not an issue she needed to figure out exactly what was going to happen with Michiru. At the very least she owed the woman an apology._

She glanced up again. Michiru remained hidden by the mass of people but she felt the pull to see her. To be so close yet to feel so far apart. At that moment Haruka wanted nothing more than to close the distance. She was a moth; and Michiru a flame. Swinging her leg over the seat she stood upright and steeled herself. Exhaling, she straightened her blazer once more and crossed the street. She had never felt so nervous, not even in front of Ito.

Her hand landed on the cool steel of the door handle and she pulled it open, vowing she wouldn't leave until she had spoken to Michiru. The classy music and hushed conversation enveloped her as she took a few steps into the gallery. A slight frown arranged itself onto her features, as the unfamiliar and uncomfortable feeling swept through her. She scanned the crowd for Michiru and everything around her slowed, blurred into the background as her eyes met the ones she sought. Michiru was stunning in a knee-length black dress that left her arms bared and clung to her chest and hips. For a few seconds she felt envious of the garment before she registered the shock that had come to Michiru's face.

But Michiru wasn't looking at her, but rather at someone behind her and the glass she held slipped from her fingers. Surrounding conversations halted at the sound though the music continued to play. Haruka didn't notice however; she turned, curious as to find who had caused such an alarmed expression on the artist's visage. Her lips tightened instantly, her face hot then cold with anger and disbelief.

_Hikari._

Hikari paused as well, a flash of surprise shining momentarily in her eyes before a smirk came to her lips. She was beautiful as ever but Haruka could sense underneath the woman remained as toxic as she'd been at fourteen.

"Haruka."

"What are you doing here?" Haruka's enraged voice emerged as a whisper but there was no doubt Hikari heard the question despite the resumed conversations in the gallery. Her smile widened. After her initial surprise her countenance remained unchanged as she continued to stare at Haruka. A hand met Haruka's, the touch warm and familiar, the fingers pleading with her own as Michiru joined her side.

"Congratulations, Michiru," Hikari turned her attention on the woman beside Haruka and her blood ran cold. She tugged her fingers free of the student's hand. Her eyes were chips of ice as she glared at Michiru.

"You know her?"

The woman nodded, unable to answer in the face of Haruka's fury. Michiru's response was a catalyst for the winter that bloomed in her chest and spread outward. She had been right to compare them all along.

_Two peas in a fucking pod._

She was spared further words when a man and woman Haruka recognized from the photo in Michiru's apartment joined the artist. Her parents.

"Michiru, is everything alright?" The woman asked the student and Haruka did not stay to hear the reply. She was out the door and already across the street when she heard the sound of someone running behind her.

"Wait, Haruka! Please, wait!"

She spun around to confront Michiru one last time. "Wait?" A hoarse laugh rang out in the evening air. "Why? So you can string me along further and humiliate me? Better yet, should I go back in there so you can do it with an audience?"

"Haruka-" Michiru's eyes glinted with moisture but Haruka could not stop.

"Don't fuck with me. Who do you think you are? Do you think you could just treat someone like a plaything, expecting they wouldn't have any feelings? Do you-" But the rest of her words never came because Michiru's palm connected solidly with the side of her face and the sudden sting silenced her. She gaped at the woman, as blood rushed under the surface of her skin where Michiru struck her.

"Don't you dare talk as if you know everything." Michiru spat. The blonde expected a further barrage of words like her own and was taken completely by surprise when the woman closed the distance between them, wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck and pressed their lips together.

* * *

_To be continued. _


	21. Chapter 21: Cute and Misunderstood

Chapter Twenty-One: Cute and Misunderstood

Part of Michiru couldn't believe what she had done. Getting upset by Haruka's words did not justify having to strike her but the woman's accusations had cut her deep. It was then she comprehended the depth of devastation Hikari's actions had wrought on Haruka. The pain of it still lingered in the tall woman, the emotions buried. If she understood Haruka, and she was beginning to, the blonde had a tendency of keeping her emotions hidden. She understood, but it didn't hurt any less for Haruka to think she was the same. Her hand stung where it had connected with the blonde's face and she could not hold back the urge she felt after seeing Haruka again for so long.

Her arms wrapped around the woman's neck and she brought their lips together. Her desire for the tall woman having lain dormant since Haruka had removed herself from the student's life was back in full force. Being in Haruka's presence re-ignited the flame and every inch of her body just wanted Haruka's against hers. Hope grew that the tall woman felt the same the moment she began to return Michiru's kiss. The student felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her closer and she was pressed against the length of Haruka's body. But their clothing was in the way.

The blonde's tongue was doing a clever dance with her own and Michiru moaned as Haruka took control. The only thing she could focus on was the blonde; the feel of Haruka's lips, the soft patch of exposed skin around her neck, the smell of her; a clean fresh scent of the wind as it swept in from the ocean and rushed through the countryside. Michiru was breathless as the woman continued her assault, her lips rough with need yet soft. When they finally broke apart, Michiru panted for air along with Haruka. Her entire body felt overheated. She wanted to face it, to run towards the flame, bask in it as she was wrapped in Haruka's arms and be catapulted into dizzying heights that would make her feel she would never recover from it. Only Haruka could do that to her.

She rested her head on Haruka's chest. Her lips touched one of the dark buttons of the blonde's shirt. Haruka's heat was tantalizing and comforting against the cool October air. "Haruka, take me home."

-x-x-x-

They took pauses in between kisses to strip. From the moment Haruka pulled the door closed behind them, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Michiru's lips were plump and red, though her lipstick had long worn away. At the bottom of the stairs Haruka's boots lay haphazardly. A few steps up the discarded blazer lay crumpled and covering two stairs. Halfway up, Michiru's dark dress fell with Haruka's shirt; a few buttons missing in their hasty undressing. The only thing on Haruka's mind was feeling Michiru's skin against her own. At the top of the stairs Haruka's sports bra met the frothy, lacy bra of the artist's.

Michiru's touch was urgent as she grabbed the sides of Haruka's face and kissed the blonde. Lips parted easily, tongues dueled fiercely and still she felt she couldn't get enough. The weight of this desire crushed her so completely and there was nothing she could do to fight it. The only way out was to give in, to crumble under the pressure and let it consume her. Michiru's soft hands grabbed and caressed her everywhere, but Haruka felt it most on her naked shoulders, chest, belly and back. She was pushed against the wall of the hallway and there was a noise as something hit the floor but she couldn't concentrate, not when Michiru was kissing her everywhere.

Her knees went week when the woman began to lavish attention on her breasts but the artist showed no sign of stopping. Her calloused hands landed on Michiru's shoulders, they glided up the graceful column of her neck before plunging into the Michiru's wavy silken locks. She moaned out loud, unable to stop herself. Her cries were husky and she had trouble recognizing they came from her own throat. Grabbing hold of Michiru's shoulders she flipped their positions. Michiru's back was against the wall, her hips pushing towards Haruka's. Leaning down, Haruka captured the artist's lips with her own. This kiss was no less intense than the others. In between their bodies Michiru's hands were busy unzipping Haruka's dark jeans.

Her own hands glided down to Michiru's waist, then hips, her fingers slipping past the thin band of the woman's underwear. All she felt was heat and lace and then wetness as her long fingers found Michiru's hidden entrance. Michiru jerked, gasping into her mouth as Haruka slipped her fingers inside. Not to be outdone Michiru slipped her own hand inside the tall woman's underwear and soon they were both gasping loudly as they pushed each other towards the abyss of pleasure which awaited them.

Sometime after they finally made it to Michiru's bed where another round of lovemaking consumed them. And some time after that, when their heartbeats settled again Haruka began her story. That was when Michiru found out she only knew half the tale.

"_As far as first loves went, at the time I didn't think mine was too bad. In books and movies, first love was this really unrealistic forever after or a very painful stage. In real life you don't end up with your first love. And if you did, it was a damn near miracle. Then again, I was only sixteen. I wasn't big on romance to begin with. I'm not bragging but I was always surrounded by girls in school. They all knew I liked girls but I didn't like any of them. They became simpering idiots around me. I suppose it's not a nice thing to say but when you can't even have a proper conversation because someone was too tongue-tied...well let's just say it didn't endear me to sad part was, even the upperclassmen acted the same." _

_"From the beginning Hikari was different. She was two years younger than I was. She didn't turn into a mess every time she saw me. Her sharp wit was never absent. Maybe it was because Hikari was confident. If she wanted something she was bound to get it. I fought the feelings at first; I had reservations about being with someone who was completely out of my league. Hikari came from a wealthy family while I did not. It just wasn't something I could simply overcome. Idealistic, Hikari argued why did we have to look at social status if we just wanted to be together. But I already knew money made a big difference in society. Either you had it or you didn't. Either you belonged, or you didn't. But Hikari wore away my differing opinion. She swore as long as I stayed with her we could make it work." _

_"Eventually I got tired of resisting Hikari. She just wanted to be together. I just wanted to be together. And through perseverance, Hikari won. When I didn't have to work Hikari took me horseback riding. We had picnics together, hidden in the maze of the gardens behind the Nakamura home. One time Hikari had convinced me to go for a joyride in one of Mr. Nakamura's sports car. I refused of course but Hikari cajoled, begged and pleaded until she got her way. I reluctantly seated myself in the passenger seat. I made her promise it was only going to be a one-time thing. I had hoped with my influence she would calm down. But I was young and stupid and that was my own ego talking." _

_"I was excited to be with Hikari everyday. Sometimes Hikari's cousin, Nagi came to visit and the three of us would spend time together. Nagi was shyer than the outspoken Hikari. She didn't share the sharp wit of her cousin but she was a sweet girl in her own way. But even though they were the same age, I always thought it was funny how Hikari anwered for Nagi sometimes. As if she couldn't rely on her to say the right thing. But I never thought about it too much. I was just stupidly happy to be earning money and I even had a girlfriend too. Life was good." _

_"I knew soon my summer break would come to an end and I might not be able to see Hikari for a while. After work I picked some of her favourite flowers and went looking for her. I looked every where until the gazebo was the last place left. I could see her pale hair fluttering in the breeze prettily from far away. But when I got closer I realized she wasn't alone. They hadn't seen me when I got closer I could hear the conversation." _

_It was Nagi and Hikari. Nagi was worried about how I would react once I learned that Hikari had a fiance. To say I was shocked was an understatement. And I was appalled at Hikari's response. All she said was, "What does it matter?"_

_"My eyes blurred and it was only when I swiped my hand across my face I realized it was tears. The stems of the flowers had been broken because I clutched them too tightly. I felt as if I couldn't breathe and I backed away quietly and left. I went home, holding back my tears and anger. What did I expect? That things would be magically different? Hikari's words didn't mean anything anymore. Words are cheap." _

_"I only had a week left to work for the Nakamuras. I decided I would just avoid her until my time was up. I succeeded for two days by staying away from all the areas that were hidden. But it burned inside me. She would have her excitement with me and then carry on with her fiance when the time came. I was nothing to her. When I couldn't take it anymore I confronted her about the conversation I overheard." _

_"Hikari laughed at me. She called me naive. Said, "So what if I have a fiance? We can still be together too. Daddy has a mistress and Mother stays with him anyway.""_

_"It repulsed me. Maybe I was naive, but that's not the kind of life I planned to live. It didn't matter who tried to convince me otherwise. I broke up with her there and then. Told her I wanted nothing to do with her." _

_"The next day when I went to work with mom Mrs. Nakamura was waiting for us. If it wasn't insulting enough for Hikari to treat me like I was nothing. Mrs. Nakamura accused mom of stealing her jewelry that amounted to thousands. We were escorted to the front gate. Mom hadn't said a word the entire time. I recalled Nagi's silent face and Hikari's smirk as her mother talked down to us. I lost it then. I kept rocking the gate until the butler came back out. He told us to go away, we were being a nuisance." _

_"I saw red. I wanted to release everything I held inside of me and I lashed out at him. I don't even remember what happened. But this time the police came and escorted us to the station. Mom was questioned about the jewelry she allegedly stole. Eventually they sent her home. I would have been sent away if it wasn't for this one policeman. He spoke to the butler and the Nakamuras and they dismissed the charges. Both of them."_

_"But mom couldn't find work after that. I started working part time after school but soon after mom got so sick she could barely move. She was taken to the hospital and for a long time it was just me and my little sister at home. I quit school right after that. Bills had begun to pile up like dead leaves and my dad was useless."_

_"There was only me. Hotaru was too young to work. And I was the one that caused it all anyway. If Hikari hadn't tried to get back at me mom would still have her job." _

Haruka fell silent. She never thought she would have spoken so much. When she walked out of the gallery she had been prepared to say goodbye to Michiru forever. Except she couldn't. If her sixteen year old self had thought she couldn't resist Hikari then what would she have called what she currently felt for Michiru?

Her voice was hoarse from talking so much. But there was one question she had to ask,"I'm really bad news, Michiru. Why do you want to be with me?"

Michiru who had remained silent throughout her entire tale, but not without emotion. Once more her eyes glinted with moisture. Michiru's warm hand caressed the very cheek she had slapped earlier that night. "I don't think you're bad news at all. I think you're really cute. And misunderstood."

Haruka's blonde brows went skyward, "Cute? Misunderstood?"

"Mhmm," Michiru replied as her head found a comfortable spot on Haruka's shoulder, "cute. But also a bit stupid. Now hold me; we can talk about other things later."

"Wait, what about your opening?" Haruka asked, amazed at Michiru's capacity to accept whatever was thrown her way.

"The gallery will handle that, it doesn't matter if I'm there or not."

"Okay," Haruka replied. She was suddenly exhausted. She felt as if she had been dragging a mountain all this time and now she had put it down to take a break she did not want to pick it back up. It was liberating in a sense. But she didn't think about it too much. The warmth from Michiru's body comforted her. The easy breathing of the woman became a rhythm that soon lulled her to sleep.

* * *

_To be continued._

_A/N: Finally, Haruka's past has come to light. That should answer some of the questions that have been thrown my way throughout the entire story. ;) Is it cliched? Perhaps it is a bit but it will have to do,this has been part of the driving plot all along. _

_On a side note, did anyone else, besides me think that a naked Haruka except for unbuttoned jeans totally hot? _


End file.
